


Serendipity | Book One of Superwolf Trilogy

by skye_godlesslostsoul



Series: Superwolf Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, Backstory, Betas, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Nephilim, Past Child Abuse, Plot Driven, Possessive Alphas, Some Canon Mentioned, Supernatural Elements, Superwolf, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_godlesslostsoul/pseuds/skye_godlesslostsoul
Summary: "So what is she?  Some sort of new were-creature?""She's human.""You're joking.""He's not."Beacon Hills has faced a lot of things.  However, nothing has prepared the people of this town for the events that are about to take place.
Series: Superwolf Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824595
Kudos: 7





	1. Being Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Wattpad

A group of hunters ran through the woods chasing the McCall Pack and Derek Hale as they did their best not to slow down. It all started last week. Hunters and other packs started to come after Scott and his pack. It wasn't until recently that Scott reached out to Derek to help him protect his pack and whatever attack was heading for Beacon Hills. "Is there a reason we're heading further into the woods instead of back to town?" Stiles panted; after all this time, he still was no good at running.

"Well, we're following Derek," Lydia answered.

"Are you trying to get us killed, sourwolf?!"

"You really need to drop that name." He snarled, not really answering him. They continued to run past the trees until they came to a cliff. They slid to stop as they came closer to the edge. The pack looked at Derek, but Derek was looking up at the trees. The group of hunters, that had been chasing them, stopped in front of them. Guns and daggers in hand, they smirked, looking as if they had already won.

"Yup. We're gonna die." Stiles commented, hunched over.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek snapped, still looking up at the trees. "For just one minute."

One of the hunters walked a few steps toward them while the other hunters raised their rifles at them. The hunter looked like an everyday person, other than the scars that covered almost every inch of his body. With his broad shoulders and loose form, he stood like a champion. His black hair was buzzed about an inch from his scalp: it matched his piercing, dealy eyes. He wielded a pistol in his left hand while holding a large machete in the other.

"Finally," He spoke as if he was about to laugh. "After a week of hunting, we have y'all right where we want you." Scott's eye glowed red as angry flowed through him. The hunter noticed and gave him a toothy grin. "So you're the big, tough _true_ alpha," He laughed mockingly. "You don't seem like much of a threat." Scott stepped forward as if he was going to attack, but Derek outstretched his arm. The hunter looked over, with borrows furrowed, at Derek, who was still looking at each tree, searching for something. This caused the hunter to turn around and look at the trees as well. All he saw was that the trees were waving with the wind. He turned back to Derek: he looked very annoyed at lack of attention on him.

"What are you looking for?!"

"Someone." The hunter's annoyance faded and turned into laughter.

"Someone? No one is going to find, let alone help any of you," He paused with another toothy grin plastered to his face. "No one is stupid enough to come this far into these woods." Derek finally looked down from the trees at him.

"There's one."

The expression, that Derek held, caused the hunter to turn around again and look at the tree. He saw an unusual flash of something. It caused him to jump slightly, which may have saved his life. A single arrow came from the trees, missed him by an inch, and hit the ground right behind him. The other hunters spun around and held their weapons at the tree it came from. Several more arrows came down, but none of them hit them. They all hit the ground in front of them. The hunters laughed; they clearly thought that was the actual attack.

"Is that the best you got!?" One of the smaller hunters yelled up to the tree. Only seconds after she spoke, the arrows began to beep along with a blue flashing light. They all looked down at arrows, just as smoke exploded from them the hunters coughed. The smoke thickened as it surrounded the six hunters. The sound of the hunters coughing and dropping their weapons caused Scott to back off and calm down. The hunters fell to the ground and smoke disappeared.

A bright light shined through the trees and took them all a moment to realize they belonged to a truck. The truck turned around and backed up until the cargo bed of it was only a few feet from them.

A girl with dark purple hair popped her head out of the driver's side window and yelled, "They aren't gonna be asleep forever. So get in the fuckin' truck!" Derek got on the passenger's side of the truck while Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Mason, and Corey got in the bed of the truck. The hunters one-by-one began to wake up.

"Get them!" The leader of them yelled.

"You all better hang on!" She called, as she shifted the gear back into drive and hit the gas. They all did their best to sat where they were sitting but with the fact, she was going about forty-five miles an hour and weaving through all the trees, was making it a bit hard. Even Derek was struggling to stay in the passenger seat.

"You don't need to go so fast," Derek spoke as he held onto the emergency handle. "We're going to lose them one way or another."

"Listen more closely." She hissed softly. After a few moments passed, those who had super hearing heard the crunch of leaves not far from them.

"That's another pack and they're closing in," Malia answered. The girl nodded and then made a sharp turn. Once the truck bumped up, they realized that they were now on the road that headed into town. She sped up since they were on a smoother plain. Soon after getting onto the street, a pack of full-shifted werewolves came into view. She looked through her mirror and saw they were closing in.

"Derek, on three, you take the wheel, alright?"

"W-what?" She glared at him.

"Did I stutter?" He didn't answer right away. "Did I, Hale?"

"No, ma'am."

"Alright, then get ready." She took off her seat belt and rolled her window down, using her knees to keep the wheel from moving.

"One," Derek took off his seat belt.

"Two," They both moved over a bit.

"Three!" She said a bit louder as she climbed out of the car through the window onto the roof of the truck. The truck swerved a bit before Derek grabbed the steering wheel. The girl bent down and reached into the back of the cargo bed, into a storage container. She pulled out a shotgun and some ammunition. After loading the gun, she aimed at the dead center of the incoming pack. "If you still got sensitive ears, I'd block'em."

The first shot struck through the torso of one of the wolves causing it to fall back but wasn't dead. She shot a few more and none of the shots killed them. They just injured them enough to slow them down. She stopped shooting when they began to stop chasing them. She dropped the shotgun into the storage container.

"Why are they stopping?" Liam asked.

"We're getting close to the town limits. So close someone might see them and they're smart enough to know that's not a good thing." She responded, climbing down into the cargo bed and sitting on her storage container. She hit the back window to get Derek's attention. "Pull over when we reach the town. I'm driving the rest of the way."

"Yes, ma'am." He mocked; she shot a glare at him but he ignored it. She looked back to the McCall Pack. She knew who each of them was.

_Scott McCall is the true alpha and was bitten by Peter Hale. The bastard that could have gotten me killed. Mieczysław Stilinski, better known as Stiles was still human and has been best friends with McCall since before he became a werewolf. Lydia Martin is a banshee and her powers were activated once again by the bite of Peter Hale. Malia Tate, originally Malia Hale, is a werecoyote and is the daughter of Peter Hale and the Desert Wolf. Then there was Liam Dunbar, the only werewolf that was turned by McCall. Mason Hewitt is human along with Stiles but he was possessed with supernatural abilities once. Lastly, there was Corey Bryant who was a Chimera and dating Mason._

She knew all of this because she made it her business to know. The McCall pack wasn't the first pack to spend its time protecting Beacon Hills. She was raised the same way. 


	2. Selenophilia

"Selenophilia-"

"Don't call me that, Hale." She snapped, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's your name."

"No, it's a word that my mother loves so much that she named her only daughter it. So it's not a name. It's just a word." Derek turned to her, didn't speak, but quickly looked away at the road. Scott looked back at the two of them. He understood that they had met before but it seemed that it had been a while. At least, that's what it looked like. He looked away and looked back at the street. They were heading for his house since it was closer to town and was probably safer. No one had gotten hurt, but Scott feared that the next time they wouldn't be as lucky. He felt Stiles nudge him. When he looked at him, Stiles tried gesturing his head towards something, but Scott just looked at him confused.

"She's hurt," He continued to look at Stiles confused. He sighed and continued, "Her neck."

Scott looked back at the girl who was still focused on driving. On the side of her neck was a bloody gash that was surrounded by a large bruise. They both seemed to be healing but seem to be clearly somewhat fresh. It reminded him of a cut that had come from a werewolf.

"How did you get that?" Scott spoke up after looking at it for a moment.

"What?" The girl questioned realizing he was talking to her.

"There's something on your neck." She felt the side of her neck as if she had forgotten what was there. She then pulled the collar of her jacket up to cover it.

"What was that?" Derek demanded, sounding a mixture of angry and worried.

"Nothing. A wound from a trap I accidentally set off."

_"Don't lie to me."_

He let a low growl and his eyes glowed a bright blue. She didn't seem frightened by it. She just kept driving and didn't respond in any way.

"How did you get it?"

Again, she ignored him.

"Did your mother or someone else from your pack do it?"

She didn't answer, but her grip seemed to tighten on the steering wheel.

"I told you it wasn't safe to stay with them. They'll either kill you or turn you and there is nothing you can do." He turned away from her and muttered, "All they are is a loose cannon."

Her foot slammed on the breaks, causing everyone more trouble of staying in their seats. Derek's head came down and he almost hit the dashboard. She shifted the gear into park and turned herself to face him.

"This is the first time in months." She responded as she pulled down her jacket showing the wound. It was much large than Scott and Stiles originally thought. "Through a bunch of full moons and stressful times, they had control over themselves. It was one time. One single fuckin' time!" She teared up a bit, causing Derek to stand down. She shook her head and looked back at the road, shifting the gear back to drive. "You are not in the position to tell me what to do with me and my pack. Last I checked, your pack is nonexistent. You were an alpha and then gave it up to save your sister." She started to drive on the street again. "You've got no right, Hale. _None._ " She combed one of her hands through her hair and kept it there as she leaned against the door; the other gripped the steering wheel tightly.

There was nothing but silence the rest of the ride. When they turned onto Scott's street, she slowed her truck down. She pulled over so she was partly on his lawn and partly on the street. She shifted the trucks gear back into park before Scott and the others got from the bed of the truck. Derek stayed put for a moment. "Why aren't you getting the hell out?"

"I'm sorry for what I said, but it is the truth," He looked at her with an understanding look. "And I think you know that," She didn't reply, but he could tell by her face she agreed. "Thanks for the help and we may need it again."

"I am not doing this again, Derek."

"Selenop-" He started but was cut off by her glare. "Lena. You owe me." Her face didn't change. "You know you do." Her scowl softened as she sighed. She pulled a pen and piece of paper from the glove box and wrote something down.

"This is my number. If you really need me, text or call but tell-"

"Tell you what the exact situation is, so you can prepare for whatever you're running into. I remember. You haven't changed that much." She smiled and shook her head.

"Neither have you, Hale. Now, get out of the truck and go do whatever you got to do."

Derek got out of the truck and slammed the door behind him. He leaned on the door through the window.

"It was good to see you, Lena."

"You too." She shifted the gear to reverse. He backed up a bit from the truck. She backed up until the front of her truck faced where they had come from. She shifted the gear back to drive and looked at Derek. "Don't die and don't kill anyone." She yelled out jokingly and she swore she saw him smile, just as she drove off.

Lena looked at the cut surrounded by the bruise on her neck. Her mom didn't mean to turn into her half shift, just like she didn't mean to hit Lena with her claws. It was an impulsive action. Her wolf took control for a moment. _That's all._ She picked up a bottle of pain killers and took two. She heard knocking at her bedroom door. Lena rested the bottle on her nightstand. Before she opened the door, she tried to cover the wound with her hair. When she opened it, she saw her mother who was still in her human form. For now at least...

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, mum. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to wish you a good night and-" She stopped as her gaze looked down at her neck. Lena's mother reached out to touch it and Lena, accidentally, flinched at the contact. Her hand shot back. "I am... I truly am... I-"

"Mum, it's fine." Her mother shook her head grabbed the back of her head, clawing at it. Her hands started to shift. She began to mumble and Lena knew what that meant. "Mom. Calm down. It's fine. _Really_." Her mother didn't respond but her mumbling continued and Lena started to hear some of the words she was saying.

"Thantophobia. Noun. The phobia of losing someone you love. Lacuna. Noun. A black space. A missing part. Sorry. Adjective. In a poor or pitiful state or condition. Cut. Verb. Make an opening, incision, or wound in something with a sharp-edged tool or-"

"Mom, stop," Lena grabbed her mother's wrist. "It's fine. I'm fine." Lena paused as her mother shook her head.

"Kalon," Lena started. "Noun. Beauty is more than skin deep. Dormiveglia. Noun. The space that stretches between sleeping and waking. Meliorism. Noun. The belief that the world gets better. The belief that humans can improve the world. Selenophilia."

Her mother finally looked up at her.

"Noun. Loving the moon and finding it soothingly captivating." She calmed down completely as Lena pulled her into a hug. "We are going to get through this. I promise." Her mother hugged her back.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mum."


	3. Dexter Boone

Tonight was going to be the full moon.

Lena was finished putting up the second fence to keep her pack inside their property and out of the town. She looked back at the house through the chain-linked fence. It _should_ be enough. It usually was along with the barred windows. She was about to head back to the house to make sure she got everywhere when her phone buzzed. When she took it out, all she saw was 'an incoming call'. _Not uncommon._ She thought as she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, this is Scott from the other day. Is this-"

"The girl that saved all of your asses? Yes. What do you want?"

"There's some big-time hunter at the school looking for us and it seems like he got an entire army. Derek said you knew him his name was Dexter- I don't remember what his last name was." Lena didn't respond. At least not right away. A memory flashed through her mind. A memory of blood and darkness. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. His name is Dexter Boone. I'll be right there but do not, I repeat, _do not engage_. I'll be right there."

"Okay, got it."

Lena hung up first and grabbed a long, large stick and backed up from the fence. She got a better grip on the stick. After she did, she ran towards the fence and dug it into the ground as hard as could flipping herself over the six-foot fence. She landed not so gracefully but was back on her feet in a single second. She ran over to a bush and pulled off a camouflage sheet that covered her dirt bike and a stash of weapons. She picked up a few and stashed them somewhere she could easily take them out.

Her phone buzzed again but not as long. She took it out to see a message from her mother. _Be careful, love_. 

Lena looked up at the house and in the barred hallway window on the top floor, she saw her mother looking at her. Lena smiled and waved to her, just before she rode away from the house.

Dexter Boone walked down the hallways of Beacon Hills High School along with ten others. He could hear the heartbeats of his targets but they were too hidden to be used to track them. He came down a hallway and looked at each classroom door, listening closer and closer to hear some sort of irregularity. He reached the end of the hall when he heard a sharp gasp. He stopped causing the four women and the six men with him to stop as well. Boone's head turned to a classroom door on his right. The heartbeats he had heard moments before, were just beyond the door. He ripped the door open and pulled out the first two he got his hands on. He threw them across the hall against a wall of lockers.

Malia and Liam hit the lockers and then fell to the ground. The others that were with Boone raised their weapons at them as Scott and Derek attacked them. Boone turned to them when an arrow zoomed past him, grazing his arm. They turned to where it came from and Lena standing with a compound bow. She loaded two more arrows and shot them hitting two of the other hunters in the chest. She did this a few more times until only Boone and two others were left.

"Well, well, well," He laughed with a grin, shaking his head, and looking down at the ground. "When I was assigned to take down this pack, I didn't think much of it until now." He looked back up her and the face he made, made Lena's mind remember the last time they saw each other. They fought and she lost. "I see you've done more training. Have you been waiting for this moment as much as I have?" She didn't respond and it irritated him. "You are less talkative than I remember. Have your parents been hurting you again?" That comment caused her to grit her teeth. His smile returned along with his cruel laugh. "There's the girl I remember beating to a pulp."

"Never again." She snapped harshly through her teeth. It took him by surprise but not that much. He raised his hands as if he was saying _'come at me'_.

"Let's see what you got."

He flicked his fingers back and the two hunters attacked the McCall Pack and Derek. He then charged at her. She dropped her bow and bent her knees as if she was going to take the attack head-on. Though at the last moment, she ducked out of his reach and ended up behind him. He stopped and turned to her, shocked, but it wasn't long before his smug face returned. "You have gotten much better." He pulled out his signature weapon. The weapon that was once used to cut her to shreds. It was a long-bladed sword that had a curved point and hilt. It didn't look dangerous but she knew how dangerous it was.

Boone swung the sword at her chest but she jumped back. He threw the sword into the air catching it with his other hand. What most people didn't know about Boone was that ambidextrous. That's what caught her off guard last time. _But not this time._ She pulled out her own sword from her back holster and blocked his attack. "Where'd you learn that move?" He spoke with a smirk.

"The Internet." He laughed again.

"I should have known," She pushed his blade away from her with her own. "I should have known you would never spend your money on classes that would teach you things you already knew."

He whirled his sword around so it was facing his back. His leg then came around and knocked Lena off her feet. His sword swung back out and came down on top of her. She stopped it with the back of her blade. "You're smarter than you look." She pushed him back and then hopped back onto her feet. Lena couldn't help but glance over and look at where she had seen the hunters gone.

The hunters were skilled, but it wasn't good enough. They were being overpowered and they knew it. She looked back at Boone who still had a smirk on his face. She pulled out another sword from her back holster. She held it so the blade was facing backward. Her actions for some reason caused Boone to freeze in place and his smirk to fade. She didn't let it distract her though. The blades sliced through the air as she jumped up and came down only a few inches from him. Both blades cut through his right arm and then his side. This threw her off guard. She actually injured him.

"That was unexpected." He said as he backed up slightly looking down at the cut on his side. He looked back up at her and laughed softly as if he remembered something. "I guess you did get some of your father's genes." Boone's gaze shifted to the hunters that were still fighting. He then took out a circular object. After throwing it down on the ground, it released smoke that surrounded the air around him. When it cleared up, he was gone.

Lena stepped back trying to process what had just happened. Dexter Boone wasn't one to run away. She put her swords away, walked over to her bow and picked it up. When she looked back to the others, she saw that the hunters had been knocked down. She walked over. Derek looked over at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How about all of you?"

"A few bumps and bruises that will take time to heal but we'll be fine," Liam answered as Scott helped him up. "Who was that guy anyway and how do you know him?" Lena's expression changed and everyone noticed. Derek looked at her a bit worried.

"They just have a past of fighting." He responded to her. "That's all." She looked out the window and saw that the sun had already set and the moon was in the sky.

"I've got to go." She said turning away while attaching her bow to her back holster. "Only contact me if its an emergency and if you see Dexter again, do your best to avoid him." Before they could reply, she was gone.


	4. Fresh Wounds

Lena was lying on her bed, wide awake, when her alarm went off. She sighed and hit the snooze. Her arm came back and rested over her eyes. For a few minutes, she laid there and focused on her breathing. They were deep, long, and even breaths that helped in calming and relaxing her. It didn't last long, but it gave her the smallest amount of motivation.

Wind blew into her room through the open window. So when she sat up, the wind blew her hair back and hit the gash in her neck that had gotten much worse. She hissed at the painful tingles that it caused. Launching to her feet, she shut the window and then grabbed the hair elastic from her wrist. Carefully, she ducked her head down and tied the hair up into a messy ponytail.

Not bothering to change out of her tank top and jeans, she pulled on a flannel and walked down the stairs. In the "living room" stood four large cages with her family members locked away. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some premade meals from the fridge. It was mostly meat since that's the only thing they would eat while in this state. With four plates in hand, she entered the living room, and one by one, she gave them their food.

First, she went to her Uncle Logan and pushed the tray through the slot. He snatched away from her. Instantly, he devoured the meat and sucked the bones clean. Then glared at her with blue eyes, he wanted more.

When she got to her Aunt Amelia, she was shaking in the corner. Her wide gold eyes darted everywhere. After Lena carefully slid the food in, Amelia pushed it back out. Lena turned it clockwise and then pushed it back in. She took a small piece and put it in her mouth, showing her there was nothing wrong with it. Amelia finally pulled it towards her and picked at it.

Her cousin, Ross, was curled up in the center of the cage. His pale blue eyes glanced at her, but then quickly looked back down. She pushed in the tray of boneless meat, all the way to him. He only stared at the ground. _He'll eat it. Eventually._ She told herself. _His wolf instincts will make him._

The next cage... The last cage...

Completely dark, except for the bright red eyes staring into her. With her head bowed, avoiding eye contact, she placed the tray in front of the slot. If her hand stayed there for one more second, it would have been stuck in the claws of the Alpha. An angered growl ripped past her, but she did her best to ignore it and just walk away.

Lena walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a heavily caffeinated, energy drink. Her hands trembled slightly as she sat down at the table. Rolling her head on her shoulders, careful of the gasp, she sighed.

_Long night and it was gonna be a long day._

Her phone dinged and lit up. She pulled it out from her pocket looked at the screen. A text message. From Scott.

_Could you meet up with us?_

_Why?_

_These attacks_   
_Even with everything we've been through, we're underprepared._   
_Especially with Dexter yesterday_

She sighed and went into her own thoughts. She already knew the answer, but she still debated the choices.

_Where?_

_Lacrosse Field_

_I'll be there_

She put the untouched apple back in the fridge and headed to her truck. It was easy since the front part of the fence was down from last night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She pulled into the last parking spot near the field. After Lena opened the door, a cold gust hit her gash; it made her senses get completely filled by the metallic smell of her own blood. She pulled her jacket up to cover it and mask the smell.

After walking to and up the bleachers of the Lacrosse Field, she found Malia, Lydia, Stiles, and Mason sitting with each other. The others were on the field with the Lacrosse team.

"You actually came," Lydia stated as Lena sat down in the bleacher in front of them.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, you don't seem like a _people_ person," Mason answered.

"I'm not," She quickly answered. "But if you need advice, I'll give it."

"Thank you," She turned to see Scott, Liam, and Corey coming up the bleachers. Corey sat beside Liam while Scott remained standing. Liam, surprisingly, sat beside Lena.

"What do you need, McCall? Exactly?"

"We've dealt with people hunting or just coming after us before. It's normal." He started to explain. "But not to this severity. There are hunters and pack traveling from across the country, just to come after us."

"Actually, Boone travels the world. Last I check, he was in Australia."

"That's absolutely fantastic," Stiles spoke in his usual sarcastic tone.

"What he was he doing there?" Mason questioned.

"Hunting the Muldjewangk."

"Mulde-what?"

"Mul-de-je-wayne-k. It's a water creature that lures children to their death if they get to close after dark." They're shocked faces were very amusing. She would have smiled if it didn't strain her gash on the neck. "But that's not what we're here about."

"No," Scott answered. "We need help dealing with these attacks and you seem to know what you're doing." She shrugged, causing her jacket to slip slightly off.

"I've dealt with these kinds of things before. I know my research." She explained. "This place is a beacon for literally everything and you just have to know what's going on to know what's going to happen."

"That doesn't help much," Stiles mumbled. She sighed and shook her head.

"I can send or give you some of what I have. I keep track of this stuff. I'll give you what I know." While she was speaking, she noticed Liam and Scott staring at her. Her brow arched as she asked, "What?"

"Your wound got worse," Scott pointed out. "Does it hurt?"

Lena looked away, down at the bleachers. She pulled up her jacket's collar again, covering it. Blood lightly coated her fingers and a slight sting was left on the gash.

"No. No, it doesn't."

Scott scanned her face as if he could see past the surface. He had only met her a few days ago and she had saved his life twice. _Their_ lives. He saw how she reacted to Derek, someone she was familiar with, when he questioned her. What would happen if _he_ did?

"I should go," She quickly said as she stood up. "I'll send you digital copies of what I have." Lena quickly rushed off the bleachers and headed towards her truck. Scott hesitated but then chased after her.

"Lena, wait," Scott called out. When Lena stopped, she was confused about why she did. She wanted to just keep going. He was going to say the same that everyone had. Lena didn't look up when he appeared beside her. "I just wanted to tell you..." _You should just leave them._ "You have allies too." Her brows furrowed, but her gaze was still down. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, McCall."

"Please call me Scott and it's no problem. I'm here to help if I can."

When Lena got home, she was completely out of it. She didn't know if it was because of Scott's actions and words, or if it was from the lack of sleep. It was probably both. Lena was so out of it that she walked straight up to her bedroom and laid down. She didn't check on the cage down in the living room. She had no idea: one of them was open.

Lena collapsed on her bed with her face on her pillow. Her head pounded, obviously overwhelmed with everything. She was sleep-deprived and the base of her neck had become stiff, causing a lot of discomfort. It was no surprise that she passed out. While asleep, she didn't dream about anything. So when she woke up, it felt as if no time had passed, but the dark sky said otherwise. Not only that, but she swore she could feel eyes on her. It was then she realized what was happening.

Her back was to the door.

She didn't check on the cages.

And she _couldn't_ move...

Suddenly, sharp objects pierced her back. _Claws._

A clawed hand wrapped around her throat and forced her to face up.

 _Bright, red eyes._ That's what greeted her.

Her mother sat on top of her with a clawed hand over her throat, purposely hitting her gash. She smiled with fangs flashing with yellow. Her red eyes darted across her face as she brought her face down. Nothing could describe her fear at this point. Her mother smirked, smelling her fear. Her fangs grazed her cheek.

"Drapetomania? Do you feel that, _dear?_ " A growl ripped through her throat. "Do you want to run away?" Her mouth came down to Lena's wound. She sniffed and growled again. Lena, involuntary, let a soft cry out when she felt her tough swipe across her skin, collecting the blood and reopening the wound. "Selenophilia," Her mother whispered. "Don't worry. You'll make an elysian beta." Her fangs sunk into Lena's neck, just above her wound. She cried out, finally letting the tears slip out. "Shushhh... Don't do that that. No alews."

When she came up, Lena saw her blood dripping down her mother's fangs. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be other. Her mother's other hand came up to her face. Her claws traced her jaw up to her brow. When she traced back down, she reached a claw into Lena's mouth and pierced her claw through her lip. Lena screamed because as her mother was doing that, she was digging her claw into the old wound, making new blood pour out. Her mother smiled in reaction.

Lena was turned on her side as her mother started to speak again, "You will be turned this time. I know it!" Her claws dug into her back. Lena gasped silently. "You'll be one of us this time. This time." Her claws pulled back skin, but her grip on Lena loosened. Lena reached under her pillow and grabbed the yellow wolfbane that sat there, just in case. She threw it in her mother's face, aiming for the mouth and nose. Once she grew heavy, after inhaling it, Lena pushed her away and made her to the window. She pushed it open and fell through. She landed in the emergency netting she had there. Once again, _just in case._

She couldn't drive, at least, not her truck. She got to her dirt bike and quickly headed to the only place she could think of.

Deaton's.


	5. The Choice

Scott drove down the road towards the clinic. Deaton had called and told him that he was needed there urgently. When he got there, nothing was out of the ordinary at first. Then he noticed his mother's car along with a dirt bike beside it. He entered the clinic and was instantly greeted by Deaton.

"Scott, I'm glad you came so quickly."

"Well, you sounded panicked. What's going on? What's my mom doing here?"

"Easy, Scott. A lot has happened." He took his arms and held him still. "Your mother is okay. She's helping someone right now." Scott instantly calmed down. He looked around, seeing if there was any sign of where his mom and this mysterious person was. "There's a decision that needs to made and only you can make it." Deaton started to walk to the back room and Scott followed.

"As a leader and ally to many, you are trusted by many. You also have the ability to know what's best for people." Deaton began to explain. "I've heard you made a new ally and while she is very guarded," They stopped at a door. "She often puts too much on herself and doesn't have anyone looking out for her."

"I don't understand."

"You will," He answered with his hand on the door. "What you're about to see... It's going to be _your_ choice of what happens next."

With that, Deaton opened the door and let Scott walk in first. They walked past a blind and Scott saw what he was talking about. Lena sat on top of the examination table. Her head was tilted to the side, giving Melissa access to her bloody wound. Scott had a clear view of her blood-soaked back and how some of her skin was pulled back by claw marks. As Scott grasped the situation, Melissa and Lena continued speaking.

"So how long have you had this wound?"

"Roughly a week, but it was reopened tonight."

"How long have these- attacks been happening?"

"Years. But never to this degree."

"How long have you been in these conditions? Surviving on your own?"

"These conditions, all my life. Surviving on my own? Years."

"So you used to have someone looking after you?" Lena went quiet for a moment and messed with her fingers. Her throat had gone dry. Melissa noticed and wished she could lift the weight off this girl. "You don't have to-"

"It's been a few years. I don't know how many, but I did have had people looking after me." Lena answered quickly. She glanced at Melissa with teary eyes. "Key word _had_."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to bring up old wounds, metaphorically. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," She replied dryly. "I was back with my family when they died. I couldn't have done anything. I was too young."

"Doesn't change the pain, kiddo," Melissa replied as she finished the last stitch on Lena's neck gash. "How old were you when you were with them?" Lena scoffed slightly.

"I-I don't know."

"Same reason you don't know your date of birth?" Lena went quiet. "Do know anything that can pinpoint a time?" Melissa moved to her back with hydrogen peroxide. Lena sighed deeply.

"It-" She paused and turned to Melissa. "It was... when Derek was entering high school." She whispered the last part, sounding as if she was holding back tears. Melissa had now put two and two together. Lena was being taken care of by Derek and his family when she was younger.

"I'm sorry, Lena."

"It's-"

She didn't finish. Instead, Lena stayed quiet and her head down. Scott watched as his mom began to stitch her back up, or least the parts that could be stitched. His heart ached. _This_ was what she was dealing with? Her _family_ did _this?_ It was inhumane. He walked closer.

"Hey Lena," He spoke up, making his presence known. "Can I ask you a question?" When she didn't answer, he waited a few seconds before continuing. "Would you like to take a break from your family?"

"I can't. I'm not allowed to live on my own."

"That wasn't the question." He replied, making Lena look up at him. "If you could live with someone else, would you?" She pressed her lips into a thin line as she nodded.

"You can stay with us if you'd like," Melissa added. "It's just me and Scott. I'm usually at work and Scott's usually either at school or with the Lacrosse team, since he's the assistant coach. But you can still stay with us."

"But my family... If I'm not there, then it will just be someone else that gets hurt."

"You can bring them to the Eichen House. I know it's not ideal, but it's also not your job to be their guardian. You need to take care of yourself too." Scott answered. His hand fell to her arm; he started to absorb some of her pain. "You've been through enough." Lena nodded with eyes closed. She knew they were right. She needed to take care of herself.

Even if that meant leaving her family behind.


	6. Difference Between Blood and Family

"Selenophilia, please tell them we're better," Lena's uncle, Logan asked from behind the glass. "Please. We _won't_ hurt you anymore. _We are all better._ " Lena looked at him and then looked around the room he was in. It was like the others that the rest of her family were in. A chair, a bed, and a table. She had checked them into Eichen House after talking to Scott and Melissa. She had visited at four in the afternoon every day. They all said the same things.

"Please, Lena." His hand pressed against the glass in front of her. _"I'm all better."_

"No," Lena said with a sigh. "You aren't better, Uncle Logan." His eyes turned bright blue and he gritted his teeth in anger. He punched the glass causing Lena to jump back.

"You selfish bitch!" He cursed a few more times and began to throw and kick the chair and table around. He stopped and looked at the opposite facing wall. "Get out." She didn't move from where she was. He looked up at her and baring his teeth, revealing he was trying into his werewolf form. "Get out!" He picked up the chair and threw it at the glass. She backed away with regret on her face. A few guards brushed by her and entered his room. He attempted to overpower him but they quickly hit him was a sedative. She left the visiting room and walked down the hall.

"Ms. Micheals!" Marin Morrell, the Eichen House Therapist yelled to Lena, but it didn't stop her. She heard Marin running up to her. Marin stopped in front of Lena. "I need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. I need to go." Lena tried to move around her but she held an arm out to block her.

"It can't." Lena backed up and looked up Marin, looking annoyed. "You've been through a lot the past few days, yet you still take your time to come and visit the family that abused you."

"They didn't _mean_ to."

"As you continue to say."

"If that's what this is about, I've heard it all before." Lena pushed past her. Marin turned back to her as she continued down the hall.

"That's not what it's about," Marin spoke sharply, making Lena stop. "I think you need to think about cutting off ties completely." Lena spun around, a little to fast: she felt a little faint, but still continued.

"What the _hell_ are you suggesting?!"

"The McCalls have been treating you good the past few days. You should think about asking Melissa to adopt you." Lena gaped but didn't say anything. "Don't you feel like you're actually in a family now?" Marin asked. Lena closed her mouth and looked down. Marin knew Lena wasn't going to answer; so, she continued to walk past her. "It's something to think about."

When Lena stepped out of her truck, she felt a pain shoot up her back along her spine. She leaned against her truck door with eyes and teeth clenched. Minutes passed as she waited for the pain to fade. Suddenly, an arm gently wrapped around her stomach and picked her up. She heard them slam her truck door shut and walked towards the house. She opened her eyes to see Derek carrying her.

"Der?" She said questioningly. He looked down with a rare smile. She didn't even realize she had called him by the old nickname.

"Hey, Lena."

Derek brought Lena into the McCall house and set her down, on her side, on the couch. He was about to sit on the floor when Lena slapped his arm. Derek eyed her amused.

"No floor. I'm not an asshole." She pushed herself up and sat back on the couch normally.

"Neither am I, which is why I was going to just let you lay down and be comfortable."

"I'm fine like-" She hissed, pulling her neck the wrong way. "-this."

Derek frowned and sat beside her. He took her arm into his hand, easing her pain. His veins darkened as Lena's pain passed through him. After a while, Lena pushed his hand back.

"Thanks, Der. That's enough." Her eyes widened. She noticed this time. "Sorry. I- I didn't-"

"Lena, it's fine. It's nothing."

"It's just-" She went quiet.

"What my family called me?" Lena gave him a sheepish smile. Derek smiled back. "Lena, you called me that too. You still can." Her mouth gaped as she tried to think of what to say. She turned away.

It had been so long since she had actually talked to Derek. The last time, she talked to him, was when him and Laura left for New York. He was sixteen then. Lena was roughly nine, based on the knowledge she had from living with the Hales. She lived with them for most of her early life and was raised like one of them. It wasn't until...

"Lena," Derek said, getting her attention back. She hesitantly looked back at Derek. "I don't mind you calling me, Der. You were- are family."

"No," She shook her head and laughed nervously. "I'm not. I'm Lena Micheals. I'm not Hale."

"You were to us." Lena went quiet again. Derek rubbed his hands together and continued, "Mom always saw you as one of her own. Laura loved having two little sisters, especially one that called every single tree and she had to chase after." Lena laughed remembering. "There was one time when we were playing hide and seek and even with super senses, it took us three hours to find you."

"I was literally in the tree-"

"-in the front yard." They finished together and laughed afterward. Both of them talked about the old memories of the packhouse and the foolish games they played. The whole time, Melissa listened to the conversation with a smile.


	7. Moving Forward

Lena sat in her biology class which was being taught by Mrs. Martin, Lydia's mother. Lena started school at Beacon Hills High two days ago. It was an adjustment since she had been homeschooled her whole life. Her wounds had healed for the most part. Surprisingly, the neck wound had healed the most, despite being opened up so many times. Her back was another story, but it was mostly pain that got in the way. She had learned how to cope with that. Plus, her new werewolf "friends" often went to her to ease some of her pain.

Mrs. Martin had been explaining the different functions of the body system since last week but Lena hadn't been here for that. That meant she would have to catch up. At the moment, Mrs. Martin was talking about the brain and its different roles. Though Lena wasn't paying much attention. She had the textbook open but it wasn't on the page it should be. Lena was looking at the psychology section. She was reading about the different brain disorders since she believed that was the cause of her pack's random mood swings. She knew the moon had something to do with it and their werewolf abilities but she knew there was something else involved.

Bipolar disorder was her main suspect. Some of the symptoms of being bipolar are rapid speech, alcohol abuse, depression, sleep problems, and delusions. Of course, there were more but just those few showed up in every member of her pack. Her uncle was the worst with alcohol abuse. He drank it as if it was his water. Now that he was at Eichen House, he had been withdrawn from it. She was a bit worried about that since he was super dependent on it.

Amelia, her aunt suffered a lot of random unwanted and false delusions. Sometimes she felt like Logan was cheating on her, which he obviously wasn't. Then were times she thought that everyone and everything was out to get her. During those times, she often lashed out at Lena's mother. Since her mother was the Alpha, Amelia often believed that she was planning on killing her Betas so she could be more powerful. The Betas she most cared about were herself and her husband, Logan.

Then her cousin, Ross was the worse with depression. It had gotten to the point he attempted to kill himself multiple times. Lena was usually the one to stop him. That same cousin was probably also the worst with the sleep problems too. He often woke up screaming or couldn't go to sleep in general. None of this was helped by when her mother treated him like an omega. Lena knew about the things the Eichen House did to their patients but she still hoped that Ross would make it through all that.

Then there was her mom. Her mom had short episodes of all these symptoms but the rapid speech was the one that stuck out. Like most people that knew her mom, her mom had an obsession with words. She knew them inside and out. She knew what their definition, words like it, and whether it was a noun, adjective, or verb. Her mom would show her obsession whenever she was stressed or trying to calm down. Since her mom acted like that even before Lena was born, Lena had a lot of the words drilled into her mind.

"Ms. Micheals," Lena looked up from the book and up at Mrs. Martin. "Would you like to tell me what's up on the board?" Lena looked at the board behind Mrs. Martin. It had waved lines with numbers labeling each of them. The numbers were labeled HZ, which was short for Hertz.

"The different types of brainwaves, which are Gamma, Beta, Alpha, Theta, Delta, and Infra-Low. Gamma being the fastest brainwave while Infra-Low being the slowest."

"Very good. I was beginning to think you weren't paying attention." She turned back to the board and began to explain more about brainwaves and how they worked. Lena looked back down at the page and noticed a note written down. Fresh and it wasn't there before. She looked around and saw that everyone was focused on the board. She looked closer at the note. _Cyclothymia._ She took out her phone and quickly typed it in.

_Cyclothymia. Noun. A mental state characterized by marked swings of mood between depression and elation; bipolar disorder._

_Symptoms: Feelings of sadness, emptiness, and hopelessness; Irritability; Feeling tearful; Sleep disturbances; Restlessness; Feelings of worthlessness and guilt; Suicidal thoughts; Lack of motivation; Impaired judgment, planning, or problem-solving abilities; Low self-esteem; Social withdrawal; Lacking meaning and purpose in life_

_Cyclothymia is a rare mood disorder that is similar to bipolar disorder, just in a milder and more chronic form._

She put her phone away knowing she could easily be caught. It may have been rare but it did fit. Bipolar did seem to be more extreme than whatever her pack had. The school bell rang and Mrs. Martin dismissed everyone. Lena was about to leave when Mrs. Martin called her back. She walked over to her desk where she was writing something down. "I know you're having trouble focusing," She looked up from her papers. "And I'm guessing it's because of the situation with your family." She didn't respond but she didn't need to. "If you need someone to talk to about what's been going on, my door is always open."


	8. The Micheals Pack

Scott and Stiles were on their way to Scott's house, from their college courses, when Scott got a call from his mom. When he answered, Melissa, didn't even give him time to speak.

"Scott, how far are you to the Eichen House?" He could already tell she was panicked.

"Not far, wh-"

"You need to head there now! Marin just called me and told me that Lena came to visit like she did every day but this time her mother attacked her." Scott was about to say something in response but she continued. "She attacked in full-shift and she's hurt badly. And of course, they can't bring her to the hospital-"

"Mom, calm down. Stiles and I will head there now."

"Alright, hurry and please _be careful."_

He hung up and told Stiles what had happened. Stiles quickly, and dangerously, flipped the Jeep around. They headed for the Eichen House, a good bit above the speed limit but Sheriff Stilinski would understand if they were caught. Within a few minutes, they reached the front steps and the first thing they saw was that a bunch of the windows had been smashed opened. They both ran into the building and saw that the halls were ripped apart. Claw marks from full-shifted werewolves were on both the walls and floor. A guard appeared at the end of the hall.

"They're in Morrell's office," He yelled to them, pointing where he had come from.

Scott and Stiles ran over to where he pointed and turned into the office. The first thing they saw was Morrell on the ground trying to apply pressure on a wound that was on Lena's stomach. She looked up and saw them, looking terrified. Standing in the corner of the room was a woman with dirty blonde hair that covered her face. However, her bloodstained hands were in plain sight. Stiles went over to Lena and reapplied pressure so Morrell could take a break.

"Mrs. Micheals was in the middle of a session when she came to visit," She spoke shuddering. "She lashed out for no reason." Lena's mother muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Scott asked. She looked up revealing her bright red eyes and spoke clear as day.

"She must be turned," She paused as she shook her head. "She can't be part of the pack if she isn't turned."

"Stella, your daughter can't be turned! You know that!" Morrell yelled. Stella looked at her angered by her comment. She growled lowly as she stepped forward. Scott returned the growl with a roar, causing her to back off a bit.

 _"I_ may not be able to turn her but I _will_ find a way to," She looked back at Scott. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter. _"I always do."_ Stella ran and jumped out of the already broken window. Morrell went to her desk, pulled out a box, and started to look through it.

"Do you have anything in your car that we can use to patch her up?" Stiles and Scott shook their heads. She pulled out a cloth and handed it to Scott. "Then you'll have to clean up some of the blood, bandage her up, and- I don't know. Does your mom have something?"

"After all the injuries we all have had? Yeah." Scott answered as he cleaned up some of the blood around the wound on her stomach. She flinched a few times but she continued to try and slow her heart rate and breathing.

"Then you should bring her back to her house." She pulled out a huge roll of bandages and handed them to Scott. He took them seeing that they were slightly stained from the blood that was on Morrell's hands. He finished cleaning the blood that he could and then he and Stiles helped her sit up. Scott quickly wrapped a few quick layers around the wound, so no more large quantities of blood were lost. He finished a few more layers before tying it off. "Be careful with her, Scott, Stiles."

He wrapped her arm around the back of his neck as he and Stiles helped her out of the building. They helped her to the back of Stiles' Jeep. As the three of them headed back for the McCall house, Lena did her best to speak loud and clearly. "She didn't mean to that, any of that." Scott turned to look at her. "Her wolf form has taken full control over her. She didn't mean to cause any harm." She began to sound out of breath. "None of them did."

"So, your whole pack got out?" Stiles asked. She nodded, not able to speak any more than she had. Her breathing was still heavy, but she had calmed herself down enough. "And they're all in their wolf forms, out of control?" She nodded again. Scott looked at Stiles. They both shared the same expression. _Time to add another problem to the list._ They both looked back at the road and didn't speak for the rest of the ride there.

Melissa rushed out of the bathroom with a bunch of medical supplies and brought over to Lena who was now laying on the couch with a towel underneath her. She bent down and gently removed the bandages. Scott noticed that the gash on her stomach had healed on their way here. It wasn't as extreme. Before Scott could comment, there was a series of knocks at the door. Lena looked at the door. "Please-" She paused trying to speak more clearly. "Please, tell me you didn't contact Derek."

"Would that be bad?" She nodded.

"Wait for it." A series of knocks came at the door except it was more like pounding now. Scott walked over and opened the door. Derek walked in and looked around until he saw Lena. His expression changed to complete rage.

"I told you that _they_ were going to hurt you. You could have been killed!"

"They didn-"

"Don't say that. If they didn't mean to they wouldn't keep doing it, would they?!" Either the comment he made or the growl he now had caused Lena shut down. Liam, Lydia, and Malia came in from outside into the living room. "You could have been killed." He repeated. "If she didn't hold back, you would have been dead. Do you understand that?!" She didn't reply. "Do you!?" Before anyone realized it, Derek picked her up by her throat and she began to choke. Melissa stumbled away from them, confused.

"Derek, what are you doing!?" Stiles asked. Lena tried to kick Derek away but because of the state she was in, she couldn't even make him budge. His eyes were glowing but it was a darker color as if he was in a trance. "Derek!" Again, Derek didn't respond again. Scott stepped into Derek's line of sight and let out a low roar with his eyes glowing red. Derek's eyes returned to normal. He realized what he was doing and dropped her. Scott caught her and set her back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry... I- I don't know why I did that."

"It's... fine. It's just-" She coughed a little bit. Melissa helped her lay back down and went back to close her wound. "It's just my blood."

"Your blood?" Lydia questioned, making sure she heard her correctly. She hummed lightly before slipping into a half-awake state.

After Lena fell asleep, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, and Malia talked about what to do about the fact that her pack was bloodthirsty and somewhere in Beacon Hills. Derek said that he could check their house and Malia offered to go with him. Stiles, Lydia, and Liam said they would keep an eye out and tell Corey and Mason what had happened. Melissa made sure that all the doors and windows were locked before she left for work. Scott walked back into the living room when Lena was trying to get off the couch. "Woah, hey. You need to rest."

"I can't. I'm putting your mother and you in danger staying here."

"We can handle it. Trust me." He tried to push her back but she pushed him away.

"Do you _not_ remember what I said to Derek about my blood?"

"I've already come in contact with it. When I was cleaning your wound and helping you to Stiles' Jeep." She studied him for a moment before laying back down. "I'm fine, alright? And so will you after some rest."

"I can't." He looked at her puzzled. She sighed. "Because of what happened, I can't go to sleep cause I'm too afraid to." He knelt down next to her.

"Then how about we talk for a bit until your nerves calm down." She raised an eyebrow at him as if she was saying, _are you serious?_ "I'm not joking. It helps." He paused as he sat completely on the floor. "I don't know much about you but I know you are some sort of hunter that's part of a pack that's off in the woods of Beacon Hills. I also know that both your parents are werewolves but you aren't. That's it and it seems you know more about me then I do about you."

"So what do you want to know then?"

"Your parents. Your pack."

"That's quite a long story."

"Start at where it means the most." She didn't respond right away. She was studying him again which seemed to be something she did quite often with everyone. Finally, she sighed and started to speak.

"Psychology, the science of the human mind and behavior." Scott laughed and she slapped his shoulder. "Shush, I'm telling a story. Anyway, my mother, Stella studied it in high school and college before she was turned and had me. She was fascinated by the way different people reacted to different things. That's how she met my father, Rags. _Yes,_ that was his name. Now stop laughing. He had a complex mind and was undergoing many tests to see why that was.

"He was declared _insane_ by most doctors, but Stella believed he was just unique. It wasn't until she broke him out of an insane asylum that did she find out that he was _unique_ because Rags was an alpha werewolf.

"That didn't stop them from falling _madly_ in love. They dated for about six months, got married, and before they knew it, they were expecting a daughter. Me." She paused and smiled slightly. "During the time that Stella was carrying me, Rags became more impulsive because of all the stress. One day, he bit her, turning her into a werewolf. Rags then went through a very depressive time, due to the fact that he was worried he had cursed both Stella and me."

"Cursed?" Scott questioned. She looked at him and it took her a moment to realize that Derek hadn't told him anything about her or her pack. Derek hadn't told him that her pack taught their newest members differently.

"Yes, cursed. Derek must have told you, _'the bite is a gift'_. Correct?" He nodded. "For most packs, that's what werewolves are taught except my family's bite was different. When someone was bitten by the Alpha of my family's pack, they got all the werewolf abilities and some sort of mental illness with it. That's why my pack has so much trouble with controlling their impulses." Her hand drifted to the now bandaged and stitched gash on her stomach. "It really isn't their fault." Scott nodded.

"Do you know why you weren't born a werewolf?" She shook her head.

"When I was born, my father and mother were relieved that I hadn't been turned. But they also feared they would hurt me because of that. So they brought me to a pack they were close with, the Hales."

"So that's how you know Derek." She nodded.

"As I got older, they trained me as a werewolf, even though I wasn't one. That's why I'm able to do what I do."

"Why did you leave?"

"Peter Hale." She noticed the sudden flicker of anger in his eyes. "I know you're familiar with the name."

"Too well."

"Me too. After years went by with the training, Peter realized he wanted me part of their pack. He planned it all out and somehow convinced Talia, Derek's mom, to turn me. Somehow, my pack found out and took me back the day they were going to turn me." She looked up at the ceiling. "I never saw any of the Hales again."

"But when Derek need help when all of us needed help, you came. How'd you know?"

"I had heard about the recent hunters appearing in Beacon Hills, so I kept tabs and set up a security system around my family's property. That's how I saw Derek and all of you. I knew he went near the property on purpose, so I went out to help." She yawned, causing a small amount of pain to spread to her chest. Scott smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, again for the help."

"You're welcome." He picked up a blanket and laid it over her.

"Try and get some rest. I'll call the school tomorrow and tell them you're sick." She nodded tiredly. "I told it helps." She laughed softly, trying not to cause any more pain she already had. She slowly closed her eyes. Scott sat down in one of the chairs to keep an eye on everything for a bit. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

"She's a spoiled brat and you know it," Logan growled at Stella.

"But she is strong and worthy of this pack."

" _You_ can't turn her remember." Ross pointed out. Stella turned to him with a smirk. Her eyes glowed a bright red and caused Ross to back away and whimper.

"I've got it covered. Trust me." She looked back at Beacon Hills. "Thanks to a fellow Alpha."


	9. State of Panic

"You alright? You look tired." Liam asked.

"Yeah," Lena answer with a tight smile. "I just had this bad dream repeating itself, but I'm fine."

He was about to question it further but decided not too. They walked down the hall to their history class. They entered just as the rest of their class came in and the bell rang. She sat in the middle row next Liam. She flinched slightly when she moved too fast to get her stuff from her bag. Her wounds hadn't healed completely, from the attack three days ago, but they healed enough for her to go to school.

Mr. Yukimura started to talk about Greek mythology and its role in their daily life. Lena tried to focus but just like in every class she had already, she couldn't. The writing on the board was blurred, and his voice was distant. She could make out something about Zeus and Titans but she didn't know what he was saying.

_"What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

Lena took a glance around to see who spoke to her. Everyone was looking at the board and writing information down. She shook it off and went back to trying to focus.

_"Can you not see? Can't hear him speak?"_

Again Lena looked around but this time more discretely. Again, there was no one paying attention to her.

 _"Don't you recognize my voice."_ She shook her head. She was hearing things. _"In some cases, yes, you are. But it really is me, sweetheart. Your one and only mother, and I'm in your head. You can't escape, something, **someone** in your head."_

"Lena, are you alright?" Liam whispered to her, trying to avoid bringing attention to them. She was about to reply but her mother's voice pounded in her head.

 _"You aren't okay, Lena. You're just as insane as the rest of us. You can't change it. Like you said, it's in your blood. You can't change that._ **Not ever!** " Lena shot up from her desk and ran out of the room. Her mother's voice continued in her mind. She ran down the hall towards the doors to outside. _"You can't run from the truth."_ She stopped just a foot from the door handle. _"You are one of us whether you are turned or not. So why don't you just turn?"_ She looked up at the glass and she swore she saw her eyes glow. She also saw Liam coming up to her.

"Lena?" She snapped her head around and backed up so her hand was on the door handle. "What's wrong?"

 _"Tell him. Tell him you're just as crazy as me and you don't even need a wolf form. Tell him that you have the urge to kill everyone and everything in sight. Tell him how you **want** to be turned."_ She shook her head and closed her eyes. Her mind focused on tuning out the voice and come back to reality.

"Lena, talk to me. What's going on?" She looked back up at him. She thought about telling him, but then she shook her head again and rushed out of the school. As she ran off the school's property, she could hear Liam call out. When she looked back, she saw him standing at the top of the stairs but she kept going and didn't stop.

Lena laid on her bed with the covers underneath her. She stared out the window at the woods. Her mother's voice was gone but Lena felt like it was still there, trying to control her. There was a knock at her door. "I got a call earlier from the school and I also heard you sneak in," Melissa said behind the door. "If you need someone to listen, I've been in on all of this for a while. I'm used to giving advice if you need it." Lena sat up and looked at the door for a few seconds. She then went over and opened the door. Melissa stood in front of her with a genuine smile.

"You won't think I'm crazy?" Melissa laughed.

"After everything, anything is possible." They both sat down at the end of Lena's bed. She described what had happened. About how her mother spoke to her through her mind. She also mentioned that her mother tried to control her and really wanted Lena to be turned. "Scott said that you couldn't be turned."

"My mother's Alpha form finds ways to get what she wants." Lena looked at the ground and rubbed her neck. "But if I'm turned I'll be just like them. Bloodthirsty, angry, insane, and no one will be able to stop me." She looked back up at Melissa. "I'll be cursed, just like them." Melissa pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"We'll keep you safe." Lena returned the hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall."

"You should know by now," Lena opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her. "No one can keep you safe except family." Lena tried to get away but Stella held her down. "So, who helps you when it's your family that is the danger?" As she kicked at her mother, Lena yelled and screamed for help. "No one can hear you, sweetheart." That didn't stop Lena from scream at the top of her lungs. Stella smiled grimly. "You really think I'd give them a chance at stopping me from turning you?" Lena continued to scream for help. Stella got tired of it and covered Lena's mouth. She kicked at Stella more but she couldn't getaway. "They can't save you, sweetheart. They can't save anyone now." Lena froze with wide eyes. Her muffled screams stopped. "That's right, little one. They're dead." She smiled greatly and then spoke coldly. _"Because of you."_

Lena shook her head softly and after a few minutes, she began to tremble violently. She started to scream again but it was more of a cry. Stella laughed at her attempts to escape from her grasp. Lena's head shook side-to-side until she stopped and looked at a mirror. Her eyes were glowing again. A bright yellow.

"I told you many times that you would be turned," Stella leaned down and whispered in her ear.

_"One way or another."_

Lena shot up, screaming, shaking, and tears rushing down her face. She was gripping the sheets of her bed tightly. After a moment she stopped screaming but continued to cry. Melissa burst into the room and saw her. She ran over to her and tried to calm her down.

"Lena, shushhh." She said softly holding out the last syllable. "Calm down, everything is okay." Lena continued to cry and began to dig her nails into her head. Scott rushed in and saw the two of them. Melissa looked up at him as if to say _help her_. Scott sat on the edge of the bed a few inches from Lena.

"Lena," He spoke as calmly as possible. "You're okay, we're here." Her crying continued; it had morphed into a choked-off scream. "You aren't alone." He paused seeing her tremble more. He placed his hand on her back, away from her injuries, and brushed it against her skin gently. "We're here for you, just breathe." She sat there and tried to steady her breathing. Slowly, her breathing started to level out. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "You're safe here. We'll keep you safe," Melissa and Scott started to hug her which stopped her trembling. "I promise."


	10. The Alpha's First Attack

It was Saturday morning and honestly, Lena felt like crap. After the nightmare last night, she had trouble staying asleep. Not because she was having recurring nightmares, but because she felt like that the second she woke up it would be real. Melissa had left to go for extra hours at her work and Scott said he was going to figure out some way to help Lena with Stiles, Liam, Mason, and Corey. She wasn't alone. Lydia and Malia offered to stay there after finding out what happened the day before. She hadn't heard from Derek since he 'attacked' her. She tried reaching out but he never responded.

Lena looked at the clock that sat next to her bed. It read 11:02. That meant she had been sitting there for about an hour. She should probably go get something to eat. She should probably get up and talk to Lydia and Malia. She should do a lot of things. But she wasn't going to do any of them. She grabbed her hoodie and pulled it over her head. She then grabbed her pistol and tucked it in her hoodie. Quietly, she opened the window and jumped out. After she hit the ground, Lena looked back up at the house.

The reason she reached out to Derek was that she wanted to know if he had found her pack. She also reached out because she didn't believe they were lost completely. She could snap them out of whatever they were going through. She had gotten them out of trances like this before. So she hoped she could now.

The house was so broken down, she barely recognized it. The fence she put up for the full moon was almost completely torn down. Derek said he was going to check here but she had a feeling that he wouldn't find them because they didn't want to be found by him. They wanted to be found by her and she knew it. As she came closer to the front door, she could hear things moving in the house. She stopped a few feet from the front porch. "I know you all are there." When Lena looked up at the second floor, she saw Amelia and Logan jump out. They both were in half-shift form but Lena assumed that was going to be the case for all of them. Ross slipped out from behind the front door, wearing his navy blue sweatshirt. The hood was covering most of his face but she could see his bright yellow eyes. She heard someone jump down from the tree behind her.

"Aren't you a solivagant little girl?" Lena turned around.

"I wander alone because you know they wouldn't allow me to come. And that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Stella walked closer to her.

"Very true." She circled Lena as if she was studying her own daughter. "Is there a reason you actually came?"

"I know that a piece of my mother hasn't been consumed by the Alpha of this pack." She let out a cold laugh that threw Lena slightly off guard. _Slightly._

"I am the _only_ one in control here."

"I don't believe that, or you would have killed me already." The Alpha laughed coldly again. For the first time, she looked up at Lena revealing how red her eyes had become. They were much darker than Lena remembered.

"You think, I'd want you dead? No, no, no. I want you _turned_ and I will make sure that happens." Lena felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She glanced over and saw Amelia looking at her with her deep, bright blue eyes.

"When's the last time you slept, _love?_ It looks like it's been a while." Amelia's voice made Lena shiver. None of them had ever acted like this before. They never treated her like this. They never spoke the way they did now. But she had to keep trying to get to them. She just had to figure out how.

"So, you've been getting my messages? Very good." _Messages?_ Lena thought to herself. "Just because you aren't turned doesn't mean you aren't part of _my_ pack." The Alpha grasped Lena's other shoulder causing Amelia to let go. She could feel the Alpha's claws digging into her back. "McCall's pack isn't the only one with a _human_ in their pack. You are in _my_ pack and _I_ am your _Alpha._ Whether you like it or not." Her grip on her shoulder tightened and the sudden impact of the claws in her skin caused Lena to gasp and grit her teeth. The Alpha removed her claws and hand from Lena's shoulders. "Speaking of McCall, when's the last time you heard from him? I hope he's okay." Lena shot a look at her.

"You didn't." The Alpha looked back at her with a sly smirk, something that did not belong to her mother. She tossed something Lena which Lena caught as soon as it came to reach. She looked down at her hand to see her truck keys.

" _Hopefully,_ you're there in time." The Alpha, Amelia, and Logan disappeared into the house but Ross stayed behind. Lena turned to him. He was shaking again. He did this often when he turned to his Beta form. He leaned in close to Lena's ear.

"You aren't the only brain she has invaded." Before Lena could reply, he disappeared behind the house. His comment played in her head a few times. _You aren't the only brain she has invaded. What is that supposed to mean?_ She snapped out of her thoughts, jumped into her truck, and drove back into Beacon Hills. On her way, she could hear the Alpha's voice as clear as day.

_You will be turned. The bite is a gift._

_No._ She returned within her mind. _It isn't._

Scott was thrown across the room of the abandoned office building by a dark form of matter. Liam struggled to break free from the grasp of another form of dark matter. Mason and Corey were still trying to fight and dodge attacks from a group of dark forms of matter. Stiles swung his baseball bat at the dark matter form that threw Scott. It didn't react as it slapped the bat out of his hand and pushed him down. It raised a clawed shape object, preparing to hit him.

Shots rang out and hit the dark matter. Stiles looked over to see his father standing in the doorway with his pistol. A dark, cold roar filled the room coming from what seemed to be every dark matter form. Every form turned to black dust and swirled around the room. Scott, Stiles, and Liam got back on their feet as the black dust swirled to the center of the room.

After every spec of dust gathered to the center of the room, it rose up forming a big, monster-like creature. Sheriff Noah Stilinski resumed shooting at it. It looked right at him with white eyes and growled. The bullets seemed to have no effect against it except make it anger. It took one step toward him and a roar emitted into the room. It turned to see, none other than Derek Hale standing in front of an open window in his half-shift form. As soon as he stopped roaring, it returned it with a deafening one. All of them covered their ears. Its roar seemed to be a mixture of a werewolf's roar and a banshee's scream. The roar brought them to their knees. The only ones able to remain standing was Scott and Derek.

An arrow broke through the window and hit the monster-like figure in its arm. It looked down, unimpressed until it started beeping and blinking blue. A shock erupted from the arrow. The dark matter fell to the ground into a pile of nothing. They all turned to the window. Derek looked out and saw Lena standing on the top of her truck with her bow. "It's not going to stay down forever." She yelled up to them. They all ran out of the building. Lena had jumped down from the roof of her truck and was walking over to them. "We need to get about a mile away from here, so it can't get to us."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked as he, Scott, Liam, Corey, and Mason headed to his Jeep. She turned to her truck.

"I just do," She got into her truck with Derek in the passenger seat. She looked at the Sheriff's car and Stiles' Jeep to see if everyone was set to go. Once she saw everyone ready, she started out on the street trying to get away from the old office building.

They all pulled up to the McCall house. Derek didn't speak to her the entire way there, and she didn't push him. He was obviously still beating himself up from losing control. They all went inside and when they did, that saw that Lydia and Malia were talking to Melissa. Melissa turned to see all of them come in, but her gaze landed on Lena. "Where did you go?"

"I was helping them out," Lena gestured to the others behind her.

"They couldn't have been in trouble that long or they would have contacted us," Malia replied.

"Wait, how did you know that we were in trouble?" Liam asked. She didn't answer, but Derek looked at her as if he knew. He headed back for the front door. When Lena looked up at him, he was waving her to follow. She went out the door onto the porch and they started talking.

"You went looking for them, didn't you?" She nodded. "I'm guessing it didn't go as well as you hoped?" She sat down on the steps to the porch and looked at the ground. He sat down next to her. "You can't save or help everyone."

"I know, Hale. But they're still there. I know it."

"Know it or hope it?" She sighed and looked back at him. She seemed defeated, unable to find what to say. "After everything that's happened, you're still trying to be on their side. All they've done is hurt you and you're still saying that they didn't mean to?" She looked out at the street, holding back the tears building up in her eyes. "Why do you live the way you do?" A minute passed before she answered.

"They're the only family I got, Hale. My father walked out and everyone else is dead."

"Just because they share your blood, does not mean they're your family."

"I'm pretty sure that's the exact definition of family, Hale."

"No. Family is the people in your life that accept you and want you to be a part of their family." He forced her to look at him. "Can you even remember the last time they accepted you for being human or them wanting to be part of your family?" It was at that point where she started to cry.

"God! I'm so stupid!"

She couldn't hold back any emotions that she was bottling up. Derek wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. Her head fell onto his shoulder. A few minutes passed with her crying and slowly calm down. Derek could hear the others inside talking about the recent attacks. It wasn't until Lena sat back up that he looked back down at her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes while she spoke, "I don't remember." She looked back at him. "I don't remember them ever accepting me or, let alone, wanting me!"

"Then stop trying to save a part of them that never existed. I know it will be hard but it will have to be done." She nodded and wiped her eyes again. A few more minutes passed and the conversation continued inside. It took a while, but Lena calmed down. She stood up and turned to the door. Derek stood up too and saw her staring at the house. He knew she could now hear the conversation going on.

The others were still talking about recent attacks, but Lena's pack had come into the conversation. He rested a hand on her shoulder which caused her to flinch in pain. He pulled his hand away and looked at her, questioningly. She pulled her sweatshirt down slightly to show the claw marks that her mother had put there. As she turned away from him, she prepared to be yelled at by him but it never came. When she looked back at him, he was at the door.

"Come on, they're going to think I'm killing you if we stay out any longer." She replied with a small smile. They both walked in when Sheriff Stilinski was asking a question to the others.

"So what is she? Some sort of new were-creature?"

"She's human." He answered.

"You're joking."

"He's not," Derek replied as he and Lena walked into the living room where they were talking. The others turned to the two of them. "She's just as human as Stiles." She looked up at him when he said this. "Well, a bit less."

"But that's not what my dad was trying to point out," Stiles added. Lena looked up to see they were looking at her. She knew why. They were trying to find an explanation for why she knew that they were in trouble. Why she knew exactly where to look. Why she knew how to defeat the dark form they were fighting. She sighed and replied.

"My mother sent that demon after you."

"Demon?"

"Yes Stiles, a demon. A dangerous one at that In the 1400s, it wiped out a whole city within a few minutes. You're lucky it's been weakened since then."

"Wait, that was it weakened?" Liam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Though it's bonded to an artifact I connected it to a few months ago, when my mom summoned it the first time. It has to stay within a mile's distance of it. So as long as it is in the building you were fighting in, it can't leave that area." They all looked at her bewildered. "I know for a fact that is not the weirdest thing you've heard."

"It's not," Stiles replied. "But what we should know is your family going to keep attacking us or are they going to stop at some point?" Lena didn't respond right away. As much as she hoped, she had to tell them the truth.

"Honestly, if they truly want to fight, they will continue the attacks."


	11. FBI Investigation

"Your plan failed," Logan said to the Alpha. "I'm starting to doubt what you _truly_ have planned." She let out a low growl, a warning, at him causing him to back away slowly.

"You dare even _think_ about doubting me? _I_ am your Alpha and _you_ don't have any say in what I say or do. Understood?" Her eyes glowed brighter as she looked down at him.

"Understood," He answered with a whimper as he bowed his head. She turned away from him and looked over at Beacon Hills.

"But you have a point," He lifted his head slightly to look up at her. "My plan did fail but my next plan is already in place." She looked down at her daughter's high school. "My daughter will learn that the only way to survive in her life is to _turn_."

"Does this plan involve me, my son, or my wife?"

"No," She looked back at him with a grin. "You three just have to sit back and watch the McCall Pack be annihilated with my daughter powerless to do anything."

Lena was sitting in class when her phone buzzed. She glanced down to see it was a text from Stiles. _The Police Department just got a visit from some FBI agents about the recent attacks. Be careful._ She texted back quickly so she didn't get caught, _okay_.

She tucked her phone away and went back to reading and taking notes from the textbook. All of the students continued to take notes up to the bell. When Lena left the classroom, she bumped into someone. Her stuff that was in her hands fell to the floor and she almost did if she hadn't caught herself on a locker.

"Woah, I'm so sorry," She knelt down, picking up her stuff.

"It's fine," Whoever bumped into her picked up her book that had fallen and held it out to her. She looked up to see a man with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She took the book and he helped her stand up. After standing up, she realized how tall he was. He must be just a bit taller than Derek. "Th-Thanks."

"No problem. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I've taken harder hits." She laughed and after a moment, she held her hand out for him to take. "I'm Lena." He shook her hand.

"Sam. Sorry again for bumping into you."

"Truly, it's fine. Though, you seem a bit lost." She added after studying his face.

"Yeah, my brother and I were heading to the principal's office and I lost him on the way there." Lena nodded and turned slightly.

"You walk down this hallway, take two lefts, and his office will be on the right." She turned back to him to see him smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Lena." He said as he walked off.

"Welcome." She replied, waving slightly. Just as she turned to get to her next class, she felt her phone buzz again. She continued walking down the hall as she looked at her phone screen. It was another text from Stiles along with a photo. She read the text first.

 _This is who you should be looking out for._ Lena clicked on the picture. It was a photo of three guys stepping out of an older model car but one of the guys stood out. She zoomed in and saw that she was right. Sam was one of the FBI agents she was looking out for.

"You sure?" Liam asked as they headed for the locker rooms. She nodded. Lena had told him that she had bumped into one of the FBI agents and they were heading to the principal's office. "Do you think they know that people in the school are involved?"

"It might explain why they were going to the principal's office," She spoke with a heavily sarcastic tone. They approached the guy's locker room. They stopped a few feet away. "Before you ask, I'm going to tell Scott. I was planning on doing that while the lacrosse team was practicing." Liam nodded. He was about to enter the locker rooms when he stopped and turned back to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You-" He paused before continuing. "You just haven't been acting like you. You seem anxious." She thought for a moment. She knew he was right. She knew that she had been a bit more on edge since realizing her family wasn't really a family, to begin with. The Alpha only cared about power. The Betas only cared about keeping their Alpha happy, and the pack powerful. 

"Just wrapping my head around some stuff. That's all." He nodded but waited a moment before going into the locker room. Lena headed outside towards the lacrosse field where the team would be practicing. The area was surprisingly empty and quiet. When she got to the stands, she realized that she was being watched. Carefully, she looked around, seeing if anyone was around watching her. As far as she could tell, she was the only one there. She turned back to the stands just as an arm wrapped around her neck and a hand covered her mouth. Lena started to try and break away from whoever was holding her but to no prevail. His cold voice gave away who he was.

"You shouldn't have let your mother get this far," Dexter Boone whispered to her. "She is planning something far beyond your understanding. If she succeeds, you and everyone around you will lose _everything._ Run while you can." Lena finally broke free from his grasp by driving her elbow into his ribcage. She quickly turned around, staying on her toes.

"I will not leave this town unguarded." She hissed. He didn't show any sign of emotion or enjoyment of her anger. It didn't fit him. _Something is wrong..._

"Then prepare for the _hunt_ of your life." He dropped a pellet of sorts and released a large amount of smoke. When the smoke faded, he was gone. Lena didn't bother looking for him, because she knew he was gone. She sat down next to her stuff waiting for Scott to come out with the Team. The entire time she waited, she tried to figure out what Dexter was trying to tell her. _Then prepare for the hunt of your life._ He said hunt strangely but why? She was lost in thought when Scott came up to her and tried to talk to her.

"Hey, sorry. I zoned out." She stood up from where she was.

"Liam said you need to talk."

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, the FBI agents that Stiles texted me about. I bumped into one of them. He was heading to the principal's office for some reason."

"Do think they suspect anything?"

"I'm not sure I don't really have much information on them to know." Scott nodded.

"Just keep an eye open and be careful." She nodded and zoned off again thinking back to what Dexter said. _Hunt of your life._ "Lena?" She shook her head and looked back up at him. He looked worried. "How about you head back to the house?" She nodded again and picked up her stuff. Just as she was about to go, Scott stopped her. "Are you okay?"

She answered immediately, "I'm fine." She had been asked that question so many times that day she wasn't sure of the meaning of it anymore. He still had a worried look on his face when he let her go. She headed to her truck still feeling like she was being watched, but she just tried to ignore it. Though that was hard since the feeling stayed with her as she got to the McCall house. After parking her truck and taking her stuff out of the passenger's seat, she looked around. She didn't really see anything except a car that was parked on the other side of the road. She didn't look at it for very long, but she definitely recognized it. It was the car in the photo and in the car was Sam and the two others that were with him.

Lena turned around to face the house. As she walked up to the front steps, she focused on her hearing just to make sure they weren't coming up to her. She entered the house and then leaned against the door as she closed it. Using a mirror that was in her pocket, she looked out the window without anyone on the outside noticing. The car drove away. She let out a sigh and put the mirror down.

"What are you doing?" Lena jumped and turned to see Melissa.

"The FBI agents that are investigating the recent attacks on the town followed me from school."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. They were only following." She paused for a moment. _Did they suspect that I was involved somehow?_ "Could you tell Scott about that? I need to go lay down." She explained with a hand on her head.

"Of course," Lena headed up the stairs to her room and entered just as she heard Melissa call-up. "You better not be sneaking away again." _Trust me, I'm not._ She dropped her stuff next to her bed and then laid down, looking out the window. She thought back to everything that had happened recently. Dexter Boone, someone she thought was against her, was warning her about what was coming. The FBI agents might be suspecting her for all the attacks that are going on. That means that they might figure out Scott is too and then eventually figure out his pack is too. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. She was too tired to figure out anything. Her thoughts remained in her head thought.

_Why was Boone trying to warn her and what did he exactly mean by 'hunt of her life'? Then how close were those FBI agents to figuring everything out?_


	12. Difference with Information

Lena was walking to her class when she was called to the office. She mentally groaned and rolled her eyes, as she flipped around, heading towards the offices. Due to the school noticing her injuries, she didn't think much of being called to the office. At least, that's what she thought until she saw Sam and his partner standing by the offices. _Shit_.She mentally prepared to pretend she didn't know anything about werewolves and the supernatural.

"Lena," Sam gave her a kind smile. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course. Though, I don't really know what's going on." Lena kept a smile on her face as she spoke. In unison, they both pulled out and showed their FBI badges.

"We're with the FBI and we're investigating a series of attacks happening in this town," Sam answered. She looked at both of the badges before they flipped them shut. _Sam. Dean. It's familiar._

"We have a few questions for you," Dean continued. Lena shrugged, still playing along.

"I don't know how much help I can be-"

"I think more than you know." Dean quickly interceded.

"Dean," Sam seemed to warn. Lena looked between the two of them. _This isn't right. Something's wrong._ She thought. _These guys... They more than they're letting on._

"Listen, I really need to get back to class. We've got a huge test. We can talk about this after school." _Or not_. Lena started to back away when a hand suddenly latched on to her arm. She looked at the hand and then its owner, Dean. She spoke very sneeringly, "I'm sorry. Can you remove your hand?"

"Dean," Sam warned again. "That isn't necessary."

Dean looked at Lena as if scanning her, trying to find something. She didn't try to pull away from him. Instead, she just glared. After a moment, he released her arm and spoke, "It's important that we talk to, Ms. Micheals. We'll see you here after your classes." She cringed at the name.

"Just stick with Lena," She replied as she walked away.

They were gonna be here when her classes were done, which meant she would have to answer their questions. Their questions could be anything. She just had to stay focused and not let them know she knew about the _strange_ happenings of the town. She knew _jack shit_ if they asked her anything. Her family was not a bunch of murderous werewolves, who were going to go on a rampage. She was not living with the True Alpha, who had a pack with a banshee, werecoyote, chimera, and two humans, and not to mention, Derek, a born werewolf, was a close ally.

They were _definitely not_ living in a literal beacon for the supernatural.

Sadly, the classes went by quickly, which meant she'd have to go talk to her new _friends_. She was walking out with Liam, Corey, and Mason when the final bell rang. Ever since the FBI agents started to poking around, Scott had told everyone to stay together. So, Lena had been driving them all home for the past few days. They were walking up to her truck when Lena heard someone call out to her. When she turned around, she saw Sam and Dean coming up to her. Liam, Corey, and Mason turned too and tensed up. She turned back to them and spoke calmly, "I'll handle this," She handed her keys to Liam. "Tell Scott that what's happened. Stay at the house until I give word." Liam started to shake his head, already disagreeing with this plan. _"Trust me, Liam."_

"I do trust you, Lena," He looked past her. "Just not them."

"I'll be okay. _Go."_

With that, Liam, Corey, and Mason reluctantly went to Lena's truck. Lena sighed and then turned to the approaching agents. Dean's brow arched. "Forget about our meeting?" Lena kindly smiled.

"Not at all, sir," She replied. "I've been driving friends home for the past few days. Budgets are tight right now." Lena lied so easily; she hoped it was convincing. Dean nodded, but still had a questioning look.

"Well, we just have some questions for you," Sam said as if to break the tension. "We can just bring you down to the police station since some of the questions are _sensitive_."

_Well shit..._

Lena sat in silence as she spun around in the chair. The _few_ questions had turned into a few hours. Lena had already figured out these guys were _not_ FBI agents. These guys were hunters and she would not put the packs in danger. So, she pulled out the plan that Stiles had given her just-in-case they got to close to the truth. She was going to be a sarcastic little asshole.

"We already know that you know about _everything_ that's going on here," Dean stated. "So just answer the questions, and then we can be done."

"Except I have no idea what you're talking about," Lena said as she blew her hair out of her face. She glanced at him. "Our town is known for animal attacks. So what? It's mostly woods anyway." She continued spinning in the chair. Dean was starting to contemplate pulling a gun or knife on her at this point.

"Cut it out with the stupid answers!"

"Well, stop with the stupid questions!"

They glared at each other for a solid two minutes. It wasn't until Sam stepped away from the wall and threw a folder on the table. Lena glanced down at it and then up at him.

"What's that?"

"Something we didn't want to use, but you already showed us that we have to," Sam answered with a heavy sigh.

Dean sat down in the chair across from her as he took the folder. After he opened it, it started to place photos in front of her. Lena didn't need to look at them for long to know what they were. She had stopped spinning and now refused to make eye contact or look at the pictures.

"Each of these pictures was taken at different points in time," Dean started. "All of these documented injuries were written off as one of your _animal_ attacks." Lena sighed and put her head in her hands. "You also were never seen with family when you went to the hospital for your wounds to be checked. Up until a few weeks ago, everyone thought you lived on your own. But then you check your family into the Eichen House. I heard it wasn't long before they broke out." Dean leaned over the table with his fingers intertwined. "Surprisingly, there have been more animal attacks since then."

When Lena looked up, Dean was shocked to see a hardened glare on her face. She broke herself to the table and copied Dean's stance. She didn't speak, only tilted her head.

"What are you?" Sam questioned. Lena glanced up at him with a shrug, remembering Stiles's words.

"I don't know... an abominable snowman, but you know, it's a seasonal thing." She slouched back in the chair and spun around once more.

Dean's eye twitched, which Lena found amusing. Sam, however, looked at her with great empathy as he walked over. She almost questioned him but stopped when he pulled the collar of her jacket away, revealing her bandages. She was quiet at that time. She didn't say a single sarcastic remark. Her mind flashed back to the moment of weakness. Her mother, power-crazed, stood above her, wanting, _needing_ to turn her. Lena's eyes closed tightly. Sam put the jacket back in its original position and pulled a chair up; so he was sitting in front of her.

"Lena. We are trying to help." Sam stated plainly. "We help people. It's what we do." Her lips pursed together as she shook her head.

"No," She replied with a dry throat. "You don't _help_." She looked up with tearful eyes. "You _ruin_ lives. Some of us _actually_ want to live peacefully, but then there are people like _you._ " She pressed a finger into his chest. "You don't let that happen. You don't want people that are _different_ and _could_ be dangerous just walking around. You're too blind to see that some of us are doing the same thing you are!" She threw her hands up. "YES! There have been attacks before and they have been supernatural and paranormal, but guess who dealt with them? A pack _of_ supernatural creatures!" She stood up from the chair for the first time and glared at them both. "You both know _jack shit!_ So leave this bloody town alone.

"And go to hell..."


	13. Hunters

_Years Ago_

Seven-year-old Selenophilia was climbing up a tree in the middle of the woods. As she got higher and higher, she heard Derek yell something up to her. "You are going to break your neck," She stopped, swung her legs over to a branch, and sat down on top of it.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Selenophilia continued to climb up the tree. He scoffed but still had a smile on his face. "Get down. You're going to get hurt." She kept climbing until she heard something coming. Selenophilia looked out and saw two men coming towards her and Derek with guns in their hands. She turned around and saw Peter and Talia running towards them as well.

"Derek, run!" Talia yelled. He did as he was told and ran off with Peter. A shot ran out through the woods and Lena felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down to see that a bullet had gone through her arm. She held it as she gasped in pain. "Selenophilia, jump down!" Selenophilia looked down. "I'll catch you, I promise." Selenophilia looked back at where the bullet came from and saw the two were now running towards them. She then looked back down at Talia, who was looking up at her. She let out a slow and steady breath and let go of the tree. Talia ran towards a tree and bounced off it. She caught Selenophilia about ten feet off the ground. As soon as she landed, she listened to how far the footsteps were from them.

They were getting closer and closer by the second. Talia began to run quickly, using every ounce of strength she had. She held Selenophilia close to her as Lena quaked in fear. It wasn't long until they reached the Hale House, and the two men were long forgotten. Talia loosened her grip on Selenophilia a bit to see her wound on her arm. It was a through and through wound. She knew that she would be fine, but she also knew that Lena would be shaken up for a while.

"Selenophilia, we're safe now." She continued to tremble in fear. Talia walked up to the house with her still in her arms. Peter opened the door and helped them inside. "We're home, see?" Selenophilia opened her eyes and looked at her surrounds. Slowly, Talia could hear her heartbeat return to normal. Talia laid her on the couch, and Laura came over to wrap up Selenophilia's wound. Talia then walked over to Peter. "Who were they?"

"The Winchesters. A family of very dangerous hunters."

"How many are there?"

"Only two, John and Dean, I believe. There was another one, Sam but no one has seen him with them all for a while now." Talia nodded and then looked at her son, Derek and then at Selenophilia and her daughter, Laura. "I'll keep an eye out for them. I'll try and figure out how to get rid of them."

"Okay, be careful. We can't risk them finding us. If they become any more of a threat then I'll call in for some help." She turned back to him. "I will not allow those hunters to hurt my pack."

"I know you won't," With that, Peter walked out of the door.

"Talia?" She turned around and looked at Selenophilia. "Are we going to be okay?" Talia gave her a warm smile.

"We're going to be okay, Selenophila." She paused for a moment looking at all three of them. "We are going to be just fine."

Lena had her head on the table when Sheriff Stilinski walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked to her side. Resting his hand carefully against her shoulder, he bent down to her level. "You okay, kid?"

"I'll live if that's what you mean."

"It's not," He replied. "Those Federal bastards... They always overstep their boundaries. They have no integrity."

"They aren't from the FBI," Lena quickly told him. "They're hunters, skilled ones at that." She shook her head, aggravated at herself. "I should have known _as soon_ as I heard their names, but it went over my head."

"What are we gonna do?" He asked. Judging by his tone, he was angered by this knowledge. It was one thing for federal agents to overstep their bounds, but these were hunters that intended to harm his son along with his pack. He shook his head and stood up abruptly; he didn't give Lena time to answer. He flung the door open and shouted, "Agents Russell and Elliot! Get in here!" By now, everyone knew that the Sheriff was pissed, and they were in trouble.

"What's the problem, Sheriff?" Sam asked as he walked in with Dean. Sheriff Stilinski shut the door behind them and closed the blinds.

"Cut the bullshit," He cussed, which Lena had never seen or heard him do.

"Sir?"

"You really want me to believe you're with the FBI?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a tight smile. Stilinski leaned back with his arms crossed.

"So... you aren't werewolf hunters after my son's pack?" Sam and Dean looked at each other with an _oh shit_ face, as Lena would call it.

"Your- your son's a werewolf?" Sam questioned, and Stilinski shook his head.

"No. His friends are." Lena raised her hand as she corrected, "Technically, three of them are, and one of them is probably not exactly 'friends'." She made quotation marks with her fingers. "Allies is a good description for them."

"Are you with them?"

"I'm-" - _an ally._ Her face softened. "-with them. Yeah, I'm with them."

"Well, just a piece of advice," Dean started. "Don't. They're dangerous. Find normal, human friends." Lena smiled mockingly.

"I have two of those."

"Good, stay with them."

"They're in the pack too."

"God!" He blasphemed under his breath, while Lena smirked in amusement. Dean pulled out the folder again and waved at her. "So this! Isn't a good enough reason to leave them? This alone proves that they're dangerous."

"No, that proves that my _family_ is cursed and tries to turn me on every occasion." Lena snapped back. "These guys you're now hunting are the wrong people!" Stinlinski set a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this. Stiles is outside waiting for you."

Lena was walking towards the familiar blue Jeep when she felt someone's eyes on her. She shot around, to find no one there. Cautiously, she scanned her surroundings as she continued her approach to the Jeep. When she reached the driver's side of the Jeep, she expected Stiles to be there, but he wasn't.

She was about to look around when a hand wrapped her mouth. She seized the hand, trying to pull it away. It didn't budge. Suddenly, a chemical filled her nose, and she began to lose consciousness.


	14. The True Bloodline

Lena woke up on a warm, comfortable couch with the smell of bacon lingering in the air. She felt stiff and sore but didn't have the slightest clue why. Her head was spinning when she pushed herself up into a sitting position. After a moment, she realized her arms, neck, and forehead were wrapped up. She then lifted her shirt slightly and saw that her stomach and chest were wrapped as well. The bandaged areas felt very cold. From some sort of ointment? She looked around and noticed that she was in some sort of living area of a house she had never been inside.

Her sense of smell caught the smell of bacon once again. With all the strength she had, she pushed herself off the couch and stood up. For a moment, her vision blurred and she felt as if she was going to fall but soon the feeling left. Cautiously, she headed towards where the smell was coming from. The smell was coming from the back patio of the house she was in. The door to the patio was wide open when she reached it.

When she stepped out, she saw Stiles sitting at a table and across from him, speaking to him was none other than, Dexter Boone. He looked up and gave her a smile. Before she could react to anything that was going on, two people in black suits, which she assumed were some bodyguards that Boone had hired, brought her over to the table and had her sit next to Stiles, who looked just as confused as she did.

"I'm so glad you're both recovering well," Boone spoke with a smile.

Lena became even more confused. His smile looked like a genuine, kind smile. _This wasn't right._ A man came over from the grill, that she had just realized was there, and gave them each a bacon cheeseburger.

"Thank you, Noah," The man named Noah nodded once and then went inside the house. Taking his place with two bodyguards that guarded the patio door. Lena turned back to Boone who was already eating the burger in front of him. He looked at both of them after taking another bite and swallowing it.

"You two must be hungry," Neither Stiles or Lena spoke. He looked up at them and rested his burger down. "It's not poisoned."

"What are we doing here?" Lena spoke up, a hint of anger in her tone. Boone looked right at her, and she realized how hard it was to recognize him. Each of his expressions seemed softer than when she had met him during one of his hunts. _Who was this guy?_

"I know your mother raised you to think I'm a bad guy-"

" _You_ are _a bad guy._ "

He opened his mouth to protest but he sat back and sighed. He looked down at the table as he shook his head. "Listen, Selenophilia-"

"It's _Lena_ ," He looked back up at her.

"Lena, the events we went through together-" He paused as if he was trying to think clearly. "What I did was indeed wrong, but you must understand I did it to protect the ones I cared about." Lena scoffed.

" _Beating_ me to a pulp was your way of _protecting_ the ones you care about?" He didn't respond. Instead, he just looked down at the table again.

"She's got a point," Stiles added awkwardly. Boone looked back up, this time looking at the both of them. He didn't speak for a while. For a moment, she thought that they had upset him somehow. He looked down at his hands.

"I did, but you got stronger because of it."

"Oh my god, you're just as bad as Peter." She groaned.

"Do NOT compare me to that _sociopath_."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" She questioned with her hand in a fist. "I don't know you. You definitely don't know me. The only thing we both know is _you_ beat _me_ almost to death. No one, _no one_ should do that in their right mind." He went quiet. She saw the gears working in his brain; he was deciding what to say.

"I knew your father."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I knew him better than anyone else." He paused thinking she would speak but she didn't. She tried to see that he was lying but deep down, she knew he wasn't. "We grew up together, side by side. Through a lot of good stuff and a lot of bad stuff." He paused again and this time she spoke up.

"How did you two know each other?" She choked out. Boone looked up at her finally and saw tears in her eyes. Her father was an emotional topic since he had disappeared from her life all those years ago. Stiles looked at her with an understanding look. He had lost his mother when he was young. Boone's face softened.

"The same reason your last name should be Boone," Stiles's head shot around to face him; Lena gaped. "Because he was my brother and you're my niece."


	15. Death of An Alpha

The Alpha _roared._ Anger flooded off her making her Betas cower away. Her daughter, Lena, was taken by the _true_ enemy. Oh, how the Alpha loathed him. Her eyes glowed blood red as she turned around.

"This will not continue," She snapped her fangs after she growled. "I will not _allow_ this!"

"Alpha," Ross asked timidly. "What do you suggest?" She growled and glared down at him. He quickly went to his knees and submitted himself to her. A repulsive grin spread across her face. She looked at the pack of hired werewolves, assassins.

"There... has been a change of plans," She laughed. "We will _draw_ my daughter out and what better way to do that...

"Then to turn one of her friends."

"I'm sorry," Lena laughed in disbelief. "Can we take a few steps back please?"

Boone sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had just revealed a _huge_ secret, and it would either put her in danger or both of them in danger. But that was a problem for another day.

"You're my uncle? My father's brother?"

"Yes... that's what I just said."

"But-" She stopped and put her hands at her temples. None of this made sense. Dexter Boone, a man who's a hunter and nearly killed her, was her uncle. Did that mean her father was a hunter? No. He was a werewolf. That's what her mother said. _Your mother raised you to think I'm a bad guy._ Dexter's words repeated. She looked up. "My mother told me that he was a werewolf, named Rags."

Dexter laughed and then elaborated, "That was a nickname, but he wasn't a werewolf."

"Was he a hunter?"

"No, he was..." Dexter went quiet; a frown replaced his smile. "He was different."

"Different?"

"He was a powerful person. I can see why your mother tried to say he was a werewolf." _Powerful?_

"Like you?"

"If you mean my accelerated healing and super senses, then yes. You've seen these abilities with yourself haven't you?"

"That's because of my training with the Hales." She quickly countered.

"And who told you that?" _My mother._ But he already knew that. Dexter was going to continue this conversation, but then the news came from one of his guards. Lena's mother was heading towards the McCall house.

The moon was high in the sky. It would be a full one in just a few days. The Alpha of the Micheals Pack was in her full shift form. She heading towards the McCall house along with the pack she had hired. Her pack stayed behind as ordered. They didn't want to be involved, so she didn't force them. She turned into her half-shifted form as she gazed at the house with her red eyes glowing red. They all knew that the Alpha of the McCall pack knew they were there. But if he didn't, the Alpha's low howl gave it away. Scott and Derek ran out.

"Where are Stiles and Lena?" Derek growled. She smiled, enjoying their anger.

"Don't you know?" She taunted. "I guess you truly are stupid without him." They roared and the rest of the pack was outside. Then just like she wanted, they attacked and she easily overpowered them. _She_ would win.

"Nice driving," Dexter commented from the bed of the truck as they hit another pothole.

"If that's sarcasm, I get it enough from Stilinski," Lena replied. Her truck sped up when they got closer and closer to the McCall house.

She had to get there on time.

She had to get there on time.

She _had_ to get there on time.

"Lena, you've got to calm down," Stiles stated from the passenger's seat of the truck. His hands gripped onto the sides of his chair, afraid he might fall out.

"Did you just tell me to fuckin' calm down?! The pack's in trouble because I let it happen."

"We didn't know that they were going to attack the McCall pack while you were with me," Dexter tried to reassure her.

"You are _so_ lucky that one of your agents found out about this or you'd be dead. Speaking of which, why aren't any of your agents coming with us?"

"I fired them this morning. The reason they didn't leave until after we left is that they wanted to make sure you didn't kill me." She scoffed.

"I'm debating it."

Lena spun the wheel as they turned onto the last street. She then slammed on the breaks, stopping in front of the house. They could hear the fighting going on in the back. Stiles got out of the truck with his bat while Lena got out with her bow and arrows. Then Dexter got out with his sword and gun. They ran out back, and the first thing that Lena saw was her mother about to bite Derek. She raised her bow and shoot an arrow that hit her mother's shoulder. Derek was out of her grasp as she backed up in shock and pain. When her red eyes landed on Lena, Lena could practically feel the anger flowing off of her.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP GETTING IN THE WAY!?" She growled loudly. "I AM DOING THIS _FOR YOU!_ DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"You do it for power! And I should have figured that out long before now." Lena replied pointing another arrow at her. The Alpha ordered the hired pack to attack her, but they didn't even get a step closer to her. Dexter shot each of them one by one until they were all on the ground most likely dead. The Alpha's anger grew. She roared.

"YOU BASTARD!" She ran at him about to strike him a deadly blow when Scott let out a powerful roar. It stopped her in her tracks and caused her to look at Scott with something that seemed to be fear. She looked back at Lena and Dexter. "You're both just like _him._ " Dexter gritted his teeth and prepared to shoot her. Lena forced him to lower his weapon.

When he looked at her, she spoke softly, "It's what she wants." He turned to the Alpha once more and then lowered his gun. The Alpha smiled grimly for the first time since they got there. Before anyone realized it, she was lunging at Stiles.

She was a foot away from him when a few shots ran out and struck her down. The five of them turned their heads to see Dean and Sam standing by the house with guns in their hands. Lena rushed over to her mother to see she was bleeding out and showed no sign of healing. But she was laughing, hysterical. 

"You're a stupid, arrogant girl." She continued to laugh and then coughed up blood. "No wonder your father left." She coughed up more blood and her last words to her daughter made Lena feel ice cold. "Do you feel _anagapesis?_ " Tears dwelled in Lena's eyes once again as her mother laughed even harder before she soon let out her last breath with her red eyes fading to their original blue color. _Anagapesis. Noun. The feeling of not loving someone or something once loved._

"No. I don't." She moved her mother's hands so they were across her chest. "I don't hate you. You have my sympathy and I love what you once were to me."

A week after Lena's mother's death, she left with her newly-found uncle, Dexter to find her father. Dexter told her that he was alive: _he just knew it_. Before they left, Scott and Melissa McCall told her she would always have a place at their home. Lena believed that and took Derek's advice. The adoption papers were underway.

Sam and Dean told them and the rest of the McCall pack that they would not hunt them anymore. The Sheriff had convinced them not to and after seeing Lena's situation with her mother, they understood that this pack wasn't the _issue._ They would help them if it was ever needed. Lena asked about the third hunter in the photo and Dean and Sam claimed to know nothing about it.

It wasn't until four months passed, did Lena learn the truth.


	16. New Hunter

_Five Months Later_

"There have been no attacks on Beacon Hills for months, and you're trying to tell us that it's endangered?" Derek asked Sam. Dean and Sam had come to Scott saying that they needed to tell him and the others something important. So, Scott called the others, but only Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia came. They didn't expect it to be anything like this.

They should have.

"Just because there haven't been any _reported_ attacks recently, doesn't mean that this town is safe," Sam explained.

"You think we don't know that our town is a literal _beacon_ to supernatural stuff," Stiles quickly countered. "The past few years we've been fighting these things and did it while keeping it a secret from most of Beacon Hills. We've kept our guard up and nothing has happened."

"But something _is_ coming," Dean replied to the conversation. "Something none of you have faced before and you are definitely not prepared for it."

"What could possibly be coming?" Lydia asked.

Dean and Sam were about to explain when Derek and Scott heard something outside. The living room window shattered as someone crashed through, which seemed to be unintentional. She stood up, obviously injured. Her navy blue hair was resting just below her shoulder. She was wearing worn-out jeans and a black leather jacket. Rolling her shoulders back and raising a blade up that she pulled out of nowhere, she looked at the window she crashed through. In only a few seconds, three other people broke through the window. With ease, she dodged their attacks against her and hit one of them with her blade. When they fell back, she attacked the other two who in return attacked her as well.

One of them scraped her shoulder with something not very visible. She swung her sword hitting their leg causing them to fall. Her sword was then knocked out of her hand, and her face was scratched. Holding her hand where the woman clawed her with something, the woman raised a dagger over her head about to strike her down. Gunshots rang out and struck her in the back of her head and her back. But the woman didn't react anyway normal. Slowly, she turned around to look at Dean and Sam, revealing her black eyes.

"Well shit," Dean spoke under his breath. Before anyone could do anything, a blade went through the woman's chest. A black cloud came from her mouth as the blade twisted around in her. Once the blade was pulled out and the black cloud went out the window, she fell to the ground revealing the girl with the navy blue hair and the bloody blade. She looked up at the group with a small, genuine smile. Dean and Sam lowered their guns.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced. I would have called but I was a bit busy." She looked at the window. "And sorry about the window, I can get that fixed."

"Lena?" Scott questioned. She gave him another smile.

"Hey, McCall." She looked around at the others. "It's been a while."

Lena helped Sam and Dean take care of the demons' bodies. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Malia were still baffled how Lena was able to kill them, or at least, the way she did it. Derek had seen some of the things that she used to fight to protect herself and her family. Though he had never seen her with the brutality she had now. Lena poured gasoline into the hole where the three bodies were and then flicked a match out. She struck it against a rock and then shot it in the hole. They all watched as the fire burned. Derek stood next to Lena.

"What the _hell_ did you get yourself into?" She didn't look up from the flames as he looked at her. He waited for her to answer. It took a while but she did.

"Honestly, I've got no idea," She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Derek saw the scape on her face and the dark scar on her neck. "I've just kinda got myself into the hunting when looking for my dad."

"Where's Dexter?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. He disappeared a few weeks ago, I think. I looked for him, but it doesn't seem like he wants to be found."

"Or someone doesn't want you to find him," Dean commented. She looked up from the flames at him as if she was angry at him for saying that. "I'm just telling you its a possibility since you're involved in _this,_ " He gestured to the burning demons. She looked back down at them. The fire continued to burn their bodies. "What did you do to get them to chase after you?" She shrugged.

"I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things." Dean and Sam looked at each other knowing that wasn't good. "The past four months have been kinda off an on." Scott looked up at her with disbelief.

"Lena, how long do you think you've been gone?"

"Four months." She looked up to see their worried faces. "Why?"

"Lena, it's been five months."

"That means you've lost at least a month's worth of memories," Dean added.

"But why?" Stiles asked.

"There's no way of knowing except to find the thing that caused your memory to disappear."

She continued to look down with her eyes closed. She thought for a long moment while the others discussed finding the thing that took her memories. Her eyes opened as she turned around and began to walk away from the fire.

"Lena?" Derek called out. She stopped and turned her head back towards them.

"I'm not going to go after whatever it was. It's not needed. So, I'm going to continue looking for my father and now Dexter. If the thing that took my memory comes up again, I'll take care of it. But it's not a problem, _right now."_

"You lost a month full of memories at least," Sam replied. "Who knows what happened in that month."

"It doesn't matter _right now,_ " She repeated sternly.

"Lena, you don't know that," Lydia commented.

"Whatever you did that month, something or someone didn't want you to remember it," Malia added. "You could be in danger."

 _"I can handle it,"_ She turned back, away from them. "I've handled it for the past fou-" She stopped to correct herself. "Five months. I can deal for the rest of the time I'm looking for my father." She continued walking away with her hands in her pockets.

"What the hell happened to her?" Derek growled slightly.

"She became a hunter," Dean answered. They all looked at him but he was looking back at the fire. "People change in many different ways when they chose a new lifestyle. Her's involved staying alive and having no mercy. That takes a lot out of people." He continued to look at the flames rising up.

"Believe me."


	17. A Planned Attack

The sound of a pounding heartbeat filled Lena's ears. There were millions of voices in her head but she knew the screaming wasn't. The area she was in was unfamiliar but she felt as if she had been there before. The lights were flickering but she could see the walls which almost looked like they were made of dirt.

The heartbeat continued as she came closer and closer to it. The million voices continued to pound in her head to the point it was almost overwhelming. She made a turn when she came to a barred-off tunnel that also looked like it was made of dirt. A woman was pacing back and forth. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" She looked up and saw her. The heartbeat seemed to slow down to a normal pace. Her eyes glowing a bright blue that made Lena remember her uncle Logan in his half-shift form. 

"Thank god you're here." She reached through the bars and grabbed Lena's hands. She held them together tightly. "You must come to this spot. Understand?"

"What?"

"Your life depends on you coming to this spot. If you don't then, _they'll_ kill you."

"They? Who's they?"

"I can say no more. My time is limited to speak with you. You must come here." The woman reached around her neck and pulled out a necklace from underneath her shirt. She held the item that was attached to it. It was a black vial and for some reason, Lena could fill power coming from it. It came in waves. "This _belongs_ to you. You must come and get it."

"I've never seen that before."

"You have, but you don't _remember_. Understand," She paused and held Lena's hands tighter together. "You must come here. _Your survival depends on it._ " The lights flickered faster and the woman disappeared. When Lena turned around, she came face to face with a tall, dark figure and within moments she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She saw a long knife in her chest. In only seconds, she was on the ground and everything was black.

Lena shot up and looked around to see she was still in the hotel room she had rented for the night. She removed the covers from herself and turned herself so her feet were touching the ground. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. But she didn't think anything of it until she had the facts she did from the others.

_A month worth of memories, maybe, even more, were just gone. What could that mean?_

Lena thought as she stood up. She searched the room: under the bed, the bathroom, the closet, and every dark corner. She pulled the shades back to look outside. The sun was just rising which meant it was probably around six in the morning. She pulled back the shades back into place and walked to her bag. She pulled out a pair of clothes, a tank top and a pair of jeans. That's what most of her clothes were now. She had about four pairs of clothes and they consisted of tank tops and jeans. She had few different jackets and a few sweats she switched in and out of, but she mostly stuck to her tank tops, jeans, and black jacket.

She got dressed in her red camo tank top and dark jeans. She threw what she wore to bed in her bag. After zipping it up, she walked over to the pillow and pulled out her sword. She laid it on the bed as she strapped her back holster on. The holster was designed by her father, apparently, and her uncle made it. It could hold her bow, a few different sized daggers, a pistol, and her sword, which was also once her father's. She placed her sword in the holster and one of her pistols. If she was preparing for a hunt, she would take as many weapons as she could but since she was just heading out of town, she packed light. _Ish._

After putting the rest of her stuff in her bag, she headed out the door and locked it behind her. Heading towards the lobby, she felt like she was being watched. Something she hadn't felt since she left Beacon Hills the first time. Lena decided to ignore it for now. She'd deal with it later.

_It was a stupid decision._

She dropped the keys off at the front desk causing the man at the counter to smile and wish her a good day. She smiled in returned and walked out of the main door. Lena headed straight for her truck that needed to be washed badly and probably a new paint job too. As soon as she closed the door, she felt the burning feeling of someone watching her, and it was coming from right next to her. Cold metal came into contact with her skin that covered her rib cage; she could feel the tip of a blade piercing her.

"Don't move." Lena raised her hands as if to tell them she wasn't going to try anything. "Slowly, you are going to start the truck and go _exactly_ where I tell you."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"If you don't," The blade dug into her rib a bit more. "I'll kill you right now."

"No, you won't," Lena responded. "If you wanted to, you would have. You had a chance. Yet, you didn't take it. No. You want me alive for a reason, I will never know."

"What the hell are yo-" Before they could finish or do anything else, Lena grabbed their wrist and pinched a pressure point causing them to drop the dagger. She then used her free hand to grab a fist full of hair and smash their face into the dashboard. Their nosebleed as she opened the passenger door and pushed them out. Quickly, she closed the door again and sped off, not looking back. She looked down at the blade and saw exactly what it was. _An angel blade._ It disappeared. She turned her head to see the one that attacked her had the blade in their hands and the shape of their wings showing.

_Shit._

Wiping the blood from their nose as they spoke, "You have no idea what's coming for you Selenophilia Boone-Micheals. _No idea._ "


	18. The Tunnels

Lena pulled up to her old packhouse. _It had definitely seen better days._ All the windows were broken and the door was busted. The siding hung as if it was only half put on. She sighed as she opened her truck door and stepped out. If she wanted answers, she had to come here, as much as she hated it. As she approached the door, she heard a twisted voice behind her, "Look who finally came," Slowly, Lena turned around to see none other than her uncle, Logan. "The one who left us with _nothing."_

"You chose your side, Logan," He growled, causing his eyes to glow blue. He lashed his claws at her. She dodged him with ease. Wrapping her arm around his, she flipped him over and then pinned him to the wall. He flinched and closed his eyes tightly. "My mother took your beta abilities a long time ago, which made you an omega but now that she's gone, you've lost all the power she gave you." She spoke sharply, but after seeing the slight fear in his eyes, she sighed. "But I have not come to fight." She released him causing him to fall to the deck. He coughed a moment and returned to his normal state before replying.

"What do you want?"

"Are there any dirt tunnels in Beacon Hills?"

"Dirt tunnels?" He paused, thinking. It took him a few minutes to answer. "I believe there's an entrance to some somewhere at the high school." Lena studied him more closely then held her sword to his throat.

"You know something else don't you?"

"I don't know w-" He screamed as the blade cut into his skin. It took only a few seconds for him to give in. "Okay! OKAY!" She removed the blade but kept it at her side. "I know it's in the main gym-"

"And?" She spoke with a small hiss, raising the sword back up to him.

"The tunnels. They're known for attacks against things that are _impure_. And the attacks are lethal." He looked up at her with what looked like fear in his eyes. "No one has gone there and come back. _Ever._ " Lena raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to speak from experience." Logan's face changed. _Sadness_. It took Lena by surprise.

"That's because Ross left a few days ago to go there." Lena's heart skipped a beat. "And he hasn't come back."

_Not Ross..._

Liam knew Lena was there. Her scent was clearly in the air and Corey had her scent too. That had to mean she was here. They both walked down the halls after the last period along with Mason. As they went down the hall, her scent got stronger. They got to the doors of the large gym where she seemed to be. It probably was the reason that the gyms had been closed for the day. They walked into the dimly lite gym. Everything seemed to be in place except for one thing. A chunk of the floor was lifted up. The three of them walked over to it seeing that a ladder went down and led to what seemed to be a tunnel.

"This is a bad idea," Mason commented.

"She could be in trouble," Corey told him.

"Maybe, we should call Scott before we do anything else."

"But what if she is in trouble, Mason?" Liam asked. They all thought about it for a moment. When they heard a large crash coming from the tunnels, Liam was the first to jump and slide down the ladder. Corey and Mason weren't far behind him.

"This is a _really_ bad idea," Mason mumbled as they all ran down the tunnel. They didn't stop until they came to an intersection. _Left or right._ Liam thought. There was another crash, and it was softer but close. They ran left towards the noise and stopped when they came to Lena on the ground, laying next to a barred off tunnel. Mason bent down to make sure she had a pulse. "I think she's okay."

"She will be once you get her to safety." The three of them looked up to see a woman bleeding on the other side of the bars. Her hair was matted to her skin, soaked in blood. It was unclear what color it was supposed to be.

"Who are you?" Mason asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," She snapped as she coughed up some blood. She dropped a rock that was in her hand. "Just get Ms. Boone-Micheals out of here." Mason looked down at the rock.

"You were the one that was making that noise," He looked back at her. "But we can't even help you." She smiled weakly and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"I don't need to be saved. My _debt_ is repaid as soon as you bring her to safety. Now, go before they get to all of you too." A group of voices came from the tunnel they just came from. "Go, I'll stop them for now but you must get out of the tunnels before I can. So, GO!" Liam scooped Lena up into his arms. He looked at the woman last time. " _Go._ " She whispered as she continued to smile weakly. Corey, Liam, and Mason ran through the tunnels in the opposite direction they came from. Corey and Liam could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to them. It wasn't long before they got to an opening. Corey and Mason climbed up first and then helped bring Lena to the surface.

The second Liam climb up the ladder, the ground shook. They all fell to the ground. The ground shook violently causing the tunnels below them to collapse. Liam and Corey swore that they heard a soft whisper of the woman's voice.

"She is safe, brother. I have repaid my debt."


	19. Angels

Thousands.

Millions of voice played in her head.

Speaking loudly to each other. They were filled with rage. Lena didn't like it, and she struggled to understand anything but one thing was clear. They were talking about her. And she knew it because of the one statement she could hear. _"She has the vial._ _"_ After hearing that statement, she heard, _"She must be taken care of before she opens it."_

 _Taken care of._ The words stayed in her head for a moment. These people that were speaking were talking about _killing_ her. _"SILENCE!"_ The voices came to an end. _"The abomination can hear us."_

Lena opened her eyes slowly and blinked repeatedly, getting used to the lighting. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in too familiar McCall's living room. The window was fixed, as promised, and Scott was talking to Liam, Malia, Lydia, Mason, and Corey by the door. She saw Stiles come over in the corner of her eye. He sat down on the ground next to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Crap," She replied in a heartbeat with a deep groan. He laughed and shook his head softly. Lena glanced at the others. "What are they talking about?"

"Werewolf stuff."

"Obviously," She laughed this time.

"They're talking about something Sam and Dean brought up." She looked back at Mason. "Apparently, there are series of attacks and they're all heading to Beacon Hills." _And the demons were the first ones to get here._ She thought to herself. "That's what they were talking about when _you broke the window._ "

"I fixed the _fuckin'_ window." She spoke jokingly. They both laughed causing the others to look at them.

"Lena," Scott spoke softly as they all walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and crappy." Lydia felt Lena's forehead and side of her neck with the back of her hand. _Her cold hand._ Scott sat down on the coffee table while Malia sat next to him. Then Corey and Mason stood behind them.

"You aren't running a high temperature anymore, which is good." Lydia comment.

"I was running a temperature?" Lydia looked at Scott and Stiles worried.

"Lena, do you remember what you were doing before you came here?"

"I was in the tunnels-"

"Why?" Derek walked into the house along with Dean and Sam. "Why were you in the tunnels?" He asked. She could feel the anger flowing off of him. She knew he cared about people but when he was worried, he expressed anger towards those he cared about and those he despised. "You could have gotten hurt or worse, killed." She was about to snap back at him.

"Was it because of that?" Dean asked pointing at her neck. She looked down to see the vial from her dream. _She has the vial. She must be taken out before she opens it._ She took it into her hand and rolled it around. In the tunnels, the woman gave it to her and as soon as she touched it, passed out. A whooshing sound came from outside. She sat up as Sam and Dean took out their guns. They were about to open the door when it busted open. Sam and Dean both seemed shocked by who was there. "Adam?" The figure Dean called Adam stepped into the house and looked at him.

"Adam isn't home right now, Dean."

"Micheal," Dean and Sam growled. Micheal looked around the room and stopped when he saw the vial. He looked up at Lena's face, coldly.

"She's here."

Four others came into the house. Two men and two women. Without warning, Micheal threw his archangel blade at her. She dodged with only seconds to spare. She looked back at the blade to see it was stuck in the wall. Looking back at the archangel and the angels that accompanied him, she gritted her teeth. The blade vanished and reappeared in Micheal's hand. The angels revealed their angel blades. Before they could attack, Lydia let out a powerful banshee cry, directed at them. They blocked their ears, trying to block out the noise when Scott, Liam, Malia, Stiles, and Derek attacked them. Lena was about to join them when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see a man not much older than her.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." He said after seeing she was reaching for her sword. "I can get you out of here, but you have to trust me." She looked back at the others fighting. "They'll be fine. They aren't after your friends." She looked back at him and took a moment. She nodded. In seconds, they were no longer in the McCalls' living room. Micheal looked up and saw that she was gone.

"Coward," He whispered. He disappeared along with the angels that were with him. Dean and Sam looked over at the couch Lena was once at.

"That's not good," Everyone else looked and then looked around to see no sign of where Lena went or what happened to her.

Lena felt very dizzy after reappearing in some sort of apartment area. Her vision blurred for a moment but it returned to normal after she leaned against one of the walls. She looked around and saw symbols that were familiar to her. Angels wards. These symbols pretty much didn't allow any angels to come to its location. That meant that none of the angels that were after her could come into the apartment she was in. She looked around and saw the man who helped her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Jack." He closed the window shades. "I'm here with Sam and Dean." _Sam and Dean._ Lena remembered seeing a man in a trenchcoat, with Sam and Dean, in the photo Stiles shared with her. Though, she knew for a fact that Jack was not the man she saw. He was much younger. "Speaking of which they're probably on their way back." Lena continued to look around until she came across a wall of pictures and different writings. The pictures and writings were pointing to different places on a map. In the center of the map was a big circle and in that circle was none other than Beacon Hills.

"Are these the attacks that they were telling the pack about?" Jack looked at what she was looking at.

"Yeah. They've been going on for a little over a month I think." He replied as he walked over to the wall. "They were getting worse as they came closer to the town." Lena scanned each of the attacks. Demons, werewolves, vampires, skinwalkers, ghouls, and so many others and they were all heading for Beacon Hills. She stopped at a picture that made her think twice. It looked like Dexter except there was a glare, or glowing coming from his eyes. _A shapeshifter._ The sound of keys made her flip around with her pistol in her hands. Stepping into the apartment, Dean and Sam held their guns up at the sight of Lena's gun. She lowered her gun.

"Holy fuckin' shit. You scared the crap out of me." Lena commented as she put her pistol away. Dean and Sam looked at her confused.

"You- How did- Why are you-" Dean looked over at Jack. "Jack, what did you do?"

"I was just trying to help."

"How did you even know she was in trouble?" Sam questioned.

"Because-" Jack paused and looked at Lena. "I think she's like me." Lena studied the three of them. Jack seemed sure of what he was saying and Sam and Dean seemed to be trying to process what he said.

"What does that mean?" Lena finally asked after a moment passed.

"It means-" Sam looked at her. "It means that Jack thinks you're a Nephilim." She raised an eyebrow still confused. "It means that one of your parents was an angel of some sort." She looked at them trying to process what they said. She laughed.

"You're joking." Their expressions didn't change. Her face straightened. "You're not joking."

"Not in the slightest," Dean stated.


	20. A Nephilim's Grace

Lena and Jack sat on the couch while Sam and Dean were talking in the kitchen. Their conversation mostly consisted of what they should do about Lena since now they'd have to deal with two Nephilims. She looked up at them. They seemed to be arguing. _Should they help her or should they kill her?_ That was the question."They do that a lot," Jack spoke up. Lena turned her head to look at him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"At least, ever since I started staying with them. They argue whether they can teach me to be good, or if I'm doomed to destroy everything and everyone."

"Teach you?"

"My birth father is Lucifer," Lena gaped.

"Lucifer? As in Satan?" He nodded again. She thought back to his statement and realized something. "You added birth. Do you see someone else as your father?" Jack nodded once more as he looked down. Lena noticed that his expression changed. _He was saddened._

"His name's Castiel," She studied his face as he spoke and it took her a moment to understand why his expression changed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," He looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What?" She paused, processing what he asked. "What do I mean by 'I'm sorry for your loss'?" He nodded. She was still confused about why he didn't know but she didn't let it show. "It means... that I'm sorry you lost someone you cared about." Jack thought about what Lena answered.

"But- but it's not your fault?"

"I know but it's-" She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. "It's an expression. It's just something people say when someone dies. It's their way of saying-" She stopped trying to think of how to continue, how to explain.

"Of saying goodbye?" He asked.

"In a way, yes." He nodded, seeming like he understood what it meant now. Lena was still confused about why he didn't know the expression. However, she knew it would be a bit rude to ask him about it. Sam and Dean stopped arguing and walked into the living area.

"Alright, Lena." Sam started causing Lena's attention to snap to him and Dean. "Did you ever know your father?"

"Not that I remember."

"Did you ever come close to finding him?"

"Not with the memories I have. My uncle and I hit dead ends every time we followed a lead."

"Do you know anything about the vial?" Dean asked pointing at the necklace. Lena's hand wrapped around it. She forgot it was even there. The thought of her being the offspring of an angel threw her mind off track.

"No."

She stated plainly as she looked down at the ground. Honestly, she didn't have a clue about the vial. She didn't even know it was real until she followed her dream and what her uncle Logan said. _That woman_. She hated to think about it but she had a gut feeling that the woman that gave her the necklace was dead. It killed Lena to have that feeling. She was probably innocent before she got involved with whatever Lena's life was becoming.

"Well, I have a theory," Sam spoke after a moment. "It's not a fact, but it's possible that the vial contains _your_ _grace._ " The words made Lena's head spin and her stomach twist. _Her_ having _angelic grace?_ It didn't seem likely to her. "That is if Jack is right about you being a Nephilim. Though, that also means that someone removed your grace and put it in the vial." He paused, kneeling down to look at Lena's face which was still facing the ground. "You have to think really hard. Was there ever a time where you were able to do something not really normal before you left for those five months?"

Lena did try to think hard. There were times where she was able to do things other people couldn't do but she knew her family had mental problems. That meant she couldn't trust everything she _thought_ she saw. But there were times where she swore her eyes glowed yellow. There were times where she thought something moved when she was afraid or angry. There were times where she healed a lot faster than most. But did that truly mean anything?

"Lena?" She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and sighed.

"I-" She snapped out of her thoughts and went back to the question. "I'm honestly not completely sure."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I've always been around _not normal_ things. I grew up with werewolves for god's sake. So something probably happened, I just never paid attention to it because I thought it was normal." Dean shook his head.

"Was there anything obvious?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed. Lena glanced at him and studied his face. Trying to understand why he, all of a sudden, was upset with her. Was her being a Nephilim so bad?

"I think my eyes glowed."

"You think?"

"Yes, _I think_." She said mimicking his voice, which through Dean and Sam off guard. "It's a verb. Have a particular opinion, belief, or idea about someone or something. Or in this case, direct one's mind toward someone or something; use one's mind actively to form connected ideas." Dean looked at her shocked by the sudden sarcasm. Sam chuckled softly. "What I was trying to say is, I _think_ my eyes glowed. Either that or I imagined it." Sam looked up at Dean.

"Makes sense," Sam replied. Dean glared at him. He ignored it and looked back at Lena. "So, we know there is a possibility of you being a Nephilim and that," He gestured to the vial. "Is your grace. Saying that, we need to decide whether or not, you open the vial." Lena started to roll the vial in her hand again.

The dangers of her opening the vial were high. If she opened it, there was a chance she would never gain control of the abilities she would possess. That meant she could hurt the people she cared about. Not to mention the fact that she was would be hunted to the ends of the earth. However, she was already being hunted and she didn't even open it yet. Plus, she could protect herself and many others if she opened it and she could probably find her father faster.

_But was that really worth the risk?_

Lena pulled the necklace over her head and looked at the vial more carefully. Sam and Dean were both confused about what she was exactly doing, but she seemed to be studying it. After a moment of looking at the vial in her palm, she looked up at Sam and Dean.

"I can't. At least not now." She paused, thinking of what she wanted to say. "This is a lot of power if it truly is my grace and with whatever is coming," She glanced at the wall of reported attacks. "I don't believe it is the right time for me to dive into something that powerful and not well known to me." She turned to look at Jack. "Since you're like me," She held the vial out to him for him to take. "I trust that you will know the proper time for this." Jack carefully held out his hands as Lena dropped the necklace into them. He looked back up at her when she smiled at him.

"I trust you. Don't break that."


	21. Hunted v. Hunters | Round 1

Dean and Lena sat in his Impala, driving away from the apartment and towards the McCall house. The ride was very quiet and Lena could feel Dean's tension. She wanted to know why his mood changed. He seemed like such a funny, calm guy, but it flipped completely when he was with Jack and found out that she might be a Nephilim. Lena glanced at him again. _Something else was different..._

"Would you stop doing that?" Dean snapped causing Lena to look back at the road.

"Sorry," He sighed.

"Lena, are you alright? You've had that face ever since Sam and I got to the apartment."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What?"

"Your attitude changed as soon as you went to the apartment," She turned to look back at him. "You acted differently and I have a feeling it has something to do with Jack." Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I just want to know why you change when you're around him."

"You're right," He said not looking away from the road. "It isn't any of your business."

Dean's face changed grimly. One that Lena didn't recognize. She studied his face more carefully. A car went by them causing a light to shine in their faces. Lena looked at him in shock when she saw a retinal flare come from his eyes. _Shapeshifter._ She looked back at the road, trying to think of a plan to get her out of this. Her phone started ringing. She looked down at the ID and saw it was the _real_ Dean's number.

"Hey, Stiles. What's up?"

"Um, Lena, this is Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What's going on?"

"Wait, those shapeshifters that attacked me and Sam, are they with you?"

"No, I took one and Jay took the other." The fake Dean glanced at Lena but then shook his head.

"Jay? Wait, do you mean Jack?"

"Yes. Listen, I'll talk to you later. I'm heading to Scott's. We're just about to pass Deaton's place." She spoke after seeing the veterinarian's office.

"Okay, Sam just texted Deaton. Get the shapeshifter to go inside and he'll help you."

"Alright, I'll see if I can pick it up." Lena hung up the phone and put it away. She looked back at the shapeshifter. "Hey, Dean." _Man, this is weird._ She thought to herself. "Stiles needs me to pick something up for him from Deaton." He nodded and pulled up to the building. Lena took off the seatbelt and opened the door. As she did, she looked back at fake Dean. "Do you want to come in too?"

"Do you need me to come with you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I have no idea what I'm picking up and I may need help." Fake Dean sighed and got out of the car. _I'm so glad that worked._ They both headed for the building and walked in. Lena walked in first to see Deaton leaning against the wall with a silver knife in his hand. The shapeshifter stepped into the room and started to look around when Deaton attacked.

However, the shapeshifter was quick. He backed away from the blade that was about to go through his back into his heart and grabbed Deaton's wrist. He pinched his wrist a current way causing Deaton to drop the knife. Fake Dean threw him across the room and Deaton hit the ground. He looked up at Lena with a smile.

"Smart girl," He backed up towards the door. "Just like your uncle." Lena gritted her teeth. "Sorry, I forgot. We got him and _you_ don't." He smiled grimly again before bolting out the door. It took a moment for her to realize what the shapeshifter said. _We got him._ Lena was about to run out the door when Deaton spoke up.

"Lena, stop!" She turned her head to look at him as he tried to get up from the floor. "You should wait until Scott and the others come. They're on their way." She through a window. She could see the shapeshifter running into the woods. She couldn't let him get away.

"I should," Lena looked down at Deaton. "But I can't. I won't." She bolted out the door and chased after the shapeshifter, keeping him in her sights. _I'm going to get Dexter back._

Lena was still running in the woods when the sun started to go down. The shapeshifter was no longer in view, but it left enough tracks for her to follow them. _It was too careless for her liking, but that didn't stop her._ She forgot how big these woods were. It threw her off guard. Lena looked ahead and saw an old barn in the middle of a meadow. She knew where she was now. Ducking down behind a tree along the forest line, she studied the old barn. It belonged to an older man who lived by the McCall house. He used to do a lot of farming but then stopped as he got too old for it.

Technically, it should be abandoned. It clearly wasn't. She could hear something going on inside, and she was pretty sure that the shapeshifter posing as Dean had gone inside. She had her sword and pistol with seven bullets left. She cursed herself for arming herself so lightly. After learning about the attacks that were heading for Beacon Hills, she should have asked Jack for more weapons. Hell, fake Sam and fake Dean would still give her weapons, so they were still in character. Looking back at the barn, she thought, _Dexter could be in there. My uncle could be in there._ Taking one more breath in and out, she ran out into the field and up to the barn. As soon as she was within a foot of it, she pulled out her gun and put a bullet in the chamber.

She opened the barn door and stepped inside. In the middle of the barn was someone tied up to a chair. It was none other than Dexter Boone, but Lena wasn't stupid. It was too easy and as soon as she walked out there and let her guard down, they would attack. Holding the gun in front of her, she spoke clearly and confidently, "I know you're watching." She looked around, keeping a tight grip on the gun.

"Lena- get- get out of here." Dexter coughed out. She ignored him and continued to look around, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Afraid, I'll beat all your asses." A laughing erupted in the barn, causing her to jump slightly but she quickly calmed down and continued her routine.

"He was right about you," Lena whipped herself around when she heard someone's feet hit the ground behind her. A few feet in front of her was what she believed to be a Djinn due to the tattooed skin. "Being a skilled _but_ careful hunter." The Djinn inched closer causing Lena to take one step back. He noticed and smiled. "Can't be too careful now can you?" Lena glance behind herself and then jumped to the side when another Djinn came at her.

This one didn't seem to as powerful but it definitely made up for it with speed and agility. They swung around and began taking shots at her. Lena pulled the trigger three times, sending out three bullets but each of them missed and the Djinn knocked her gun out of her hand.

"Shocking," The more powerful Djinn spoke. "How such a small fry can be so fast and strong." Lena dodged a few more of the attacks when she pulled out her sword. She easily cut their arm causing them to jump back in shock and pain. Lena heard a small noise come from behind her but it was enough for her to turn around and jump away from an attack. A vampire lunged at her with fangs showing. She twirled around and ended up behind the vampire. Quickly, she swung her blade, hitting the vampire's neck causing their head to hang off.

"NO!" A snarl erupted as Lena was knocked to the ground. She felt teeth brush against her arm when the powerful Djinn yelled at them.

"Don't do that, Kaleb. We still need her."

"She killed the girl I loved," He hissed.

"You will fall in love again in your lifetime." He rolled his eyes.

The pressure on Lena's arm was released, which made started to push herself back up. However, a foot came down on her back, causing her to fall back to the ground. "Just because I stopped him from killing you, doesn't mean you can just get back up _._ _No._ You are in the way of the _big picture._ We can't have you spoiling it." The Djinn laughed as Lena's consciousness started to fade. "To think it's all right in front of you and you don't even know it."


	22. Hunted v. Hunters | Round 2

"Deaton!"

"Over here, Lydia." He said as he stood up from his desk, holding his side. Lydia ran over to help him as Stiles, Derek, Sam, and Dean walked in. "I wished all you had been here earlier." Sam and Dean looked around and then back at him.

"Where's Lena?" Sam asked quickly.

"And that would be the exact reason I wish you all had been here. She chased after the shapeshifter posed as you." Deaton explained gesturing to Dean. "He said he knew where her uncle was and that was enough to get her to chase him." Derek shook his head.

"This is a bad time for Scott to be out with the Lacrosse team," He mumbled.

"We should go look for her," Lydia commented.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dean replied. "They were trying to get Lena out of the picture. So they must be planning something bigger."

"What about Lena though?" Stiles asked.

"She can handle herself," Sam responded. "She's a hunter now. A hunter with skills far beyond most. She'll be alright."

 _"NO,"_ Derek growled. His eyes were bright blue when they turned to him. "I'm not leaving her."

"You aren't! She's going to be fine."

His nose flared and his eyes sharpened. If Dean hadn't promised to leave these people alone, he would have already pulled the gun on him. After a few minutes, Derek's eyes returned to normal and he hissed, "She better be."

Dexter felt Lena stir behind him as he continued to fidget with the ropes they were tied with. She was mumbling something softly.

"Morning, sunshine."

"It's afternoon, smartass," Lena spoke up as she shook herself awake. She looked around to see they were the only ones in the barn. "Where are they?"

"Gone. They left for _the final step_ to their master's plan." _That is anything but good._ Lena thought. Then she remembered what the Djinn said before she passed out. _To think it's all right in front of you and you don't even know it._ What the hell did that mean? She shook her head and then looked at the ground.

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have come." She mumbled, but she knew Dexter could hear her. "I knew that he wanted me to follow him but-" She stopped and shook her head again.

"But you had to save me." Dexter finished for her. She sighed, knowing he was right. "What's the first thing I taught you when you were becoming a hunter?" She looked and tried to turn to look at him.

"You can't save everyone."

"Exactly and that goes for me too. If one of us is in trouble, the other will give their life to save them, but we also have to look at the bigger picture. We go where we are needed most and then go from there. Alright?" She nodded and then remembered he couldn't really see her.

"Alright," She replied tightly.

They sat there in silence for a while, which gave Lena time to think. _Big picture. Right in front of me. Why did the Dijinn say those things the way they did?_ She closed her eyes thinking. They still needed her for something, that much was clear. However, at this moment they wanted her out of the way. _Out of the picture._ Then she remembered the notes Sam and Dean had in their apartment. The attacks leading to Beacon Hills. _They were lined up..._ She thought as she remembered the map. _They're making an 'X'._ Making a mental image of the map, she tried to remember what was in the center. Her eyes shot open and she tugged at the ropes. "We need to go."

"Are you alright?" He asked since he heard the slight panic in her voice. She to pull her arms free from the ropes.

 _"No._ I figured it out."

 _"It_ as in their plans?"

"I figured out part of their plans, yes. I think they may be charging ley lines with their attacks leading to Beacon Hills." She felt Dexter started to pull the ropes as well. "And if I'm right that means they're heading for the intersection of the two ley lines."

"And where would that be?" He asked. Lena didn't reply right away. She thought about the map again and the attacks. Wanting to make sure she was right about the location.

"They're heading for the high school. The field more specifically." They both pulled at the ropes harder but to no prevail. Dexter stopped pulling as if he had given up. "We can't stop, Dexter."

"I realize that, kid." His hands were moving between the chairs as if he was reaching for something. She tried to think of what he could be reaching for. He scoffed and then spoke. "Stupid Djinn."

"What?"

"You're gonna be glad I'm a smoker," Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"They didn't take your lighter."

She pulled her hands close to the chair as flicked the lighter on. They both could feel the flame come close to their wrists but the pain was manageable. It wasn't long before the flame cut through the ropes and they're hands were free. Once they were they reached down to their feet which were tied to the legs of the chair. Lena quickly untied them while Dexter just used his lighter again. As soon as they were both free, Lena ran for the door, and Dexter ran over to where he saw their weapons had been stashed. Lena kicked at a loose board that was on the door. _They must have locked it from the outside._

A board of the door came out of place, which allowed her to remove more of them so there was enough room for them to get out. Dexter came over with his weapons and hers. He gave her sword and pistol along with a few magazines since she had used most of the bullets she had left. She put the sword in her back holster and tucked the magazines away in her pockets. Keeping the gun in her hand, she ducked down and walked through the opening she had made in the door.

They scanned the area, just in case there were guards or anyone who was left behind. When there wasn't they ran towards the woods.

"Okay, what's the plan now?"

"Get my truck."

"And?"

"Don't die."

"Good plan."


	23. It's Over

The Lacrosse Team was inside the locker rooms when the black Impala pulled into the field, ruining a patch of grass. Sam and Dean stepped out and looked around. "You sure that they're here?" Dean asked. Lydia and Stiles stepped out from the back of the Impala. They looked at the Lacrosse field and at the bleachers. They saw some gear left behind by the Lacrosse Team.

"Yeah, they're here," Stiles answered. "They must be in the locker rooms."

"Have you tried to text Scott again?" Lydia asked looking back at Stiles. He nodded as he pulled out his phone.

"Still no response."

"And you won't be getting one." The four of them turned around to see a group. A group of paranormal beings stood only yards away. Dean and Sam pulled out their pistols and kept it aimed at them. The Djinn could only smile. "You really think your bullets will work on me." He took a few steps closer. "I'm stronger than most, Winchesters." Sam and Dean shot a few rounds, but when the Djinn only rolled his shoulder's back, they looked at each other in shock. "We've been preparing for this moment in history for quite some time. It can't be stopped."

"What moment?" Stiles questioned. Djinn's smile turned into a smirk.

"You're about to find out," He replied as both he and another Djinn made their way towards the four of them.

Liam and Scott were walking down the hall from the locker room. Their bags over their shoulders. "Any word on if they found Lena?" Liam asked. Scott shook his head and pulled out his phone. The first thing he saw was a message from Stiles. Multiple messages to be a matter of fact. Though the last two stuck.

_In the field_

_BIG TROUBLE_

"We have to go now," Scott quickly added as he ran for the doors. Liam wasn't far behind him. As soon as they reached the doors, Scott drove his side into the door, and he was surprised it stayed attached to the hinges. Liam and he stopped just outside the doors and saw Sam and Dean fighting off one supernatural creature after another. Then they say Lydia and Stiles back to back trying to defend themselves. Stiles with lacrosse stick he had found on the ground and Lydia with her deafening banshee scream. Scott and Liam looked at each other and nodded. Eyes glowing red, Scott ran into the fight. He easily took down two people with mouths stuffed with pointy teeth. Liam swung his arm out as he growled and hit someone in the neck.

While the fight continued, the Djinn watched from the bleachers. A dark smile was plastered to his face. He glanced between the two werewolves, two hunters, banshee, and human. They couldn't see the bigger picture. He had been planning this for weeks, make that _years_. This very moment. He knew what to do and his followers did as well. This world was disgusting. It needed to be reborn and God wasn't going to give it to them. That's why they would need a new god and he knew exactly how to get one. He turned and stood up as he saw Jack being dragged over to him. A gag was tied to him as he struggled against his followers' grip. The Djinn gave Jack a haunting smirk as he signaled his followers to follow him. They walked past the fighting and none of them seemed to notice Jack being taken. The Djinn stopped in the center of the field and looked around.

Jack continued to try and use his powers, but nothing happened. Something was preventing him from doing so. He couldn't figure out what either. He watched as the Djinn pointed in front and his followers forced Jack down on that spot. Jack's eyes flashed yellow, but only for a second.

"Don't even try. We've already taken precautions for you." The Djinn hissed as he signaled his followers to back away from Jack. He began to walk around him. "If only you knew what you could do." He clicked his tough as he looked down at Jack. "You have so much power and won't use it to its limit. Why?" Jack only glared at him. Even though he had a gag on, the Djinn knew that he wouldn't get a response. He knelt down so his eyes met Jack's. "I could just spill my plan now, but we all know what happens when the _bad guys_ do that." Jack flinched as the Djinn grasped the top of his head, pulling at the roots of his hair.

"Jack!" Sam yelled as he lowered his gun after firing it. Another creature jumped out at him and nearly bit him. The Djinn's focus returned to Jack as his tattoos glowed as he brought a knife up to Jack's neck.

"Don't worry, Jackie. You'll serve in your rightful place." The knife was about to cut through his neck when a loud honk sounded from the woods. The Djinn looked over to try and see what was coming. He watched as a dark red truck drove out of the woods at top speed. He probably should have been worried that it was coming start for him, but he wasn't.

However, his eyes _did_ widen slightly, in fear, as he watched the girl with navy hair with her shotgun leaned out from the bed of the truck. After cocking it, she began shooting at the Djinn and his two followers. He jumped back, but his followers fell back dead. The Djinn looked back at Jack and then the truck in anger. He began to run as the truck came barreling at him. Lena jumped out from the bed of her truck with a pistol in hand.

She rolled onto the ground in front of Jack as Dexter continued to chase the Djinn with her truck. His laughter was still heard as he drove farther away from Lena. She put the pistol in her holster and pulled out a knife. She cut the ropes around Jack's wrist and then the gag.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to stop these guys. They've been charging ley lines and they seem to be trying to open something." Lena quickly explained. Jack looked down in thought.

"So, they were going to take my grace to charge them?"

"Yeah, it's enough power for the last measure," She paused and looked over at the fight. "They're all so powerful, and I'm not sure how we can defeat them." She looked back at Jack to see his glowing yellow eyes. In his hand, he held the vial that she had given him. The same vial that could have her own grace. "If it is in there, I don't know how to use it."

"Power is controlled by emotion. That's something I've learned." He held the vial in front of her. "Fighting to protect those you care about is the exact emotion you need right now."

Lena looked at the vial and sighed. _There wasn't much of a choice here._ She looked back at Jack and nodded. He closed his hand tightly around the vial until he felt it begin to crack. His eyes continued to glow as he opened his hand revealing the broken vial and bright, white substance. It came up to Lena and she inhaled it through her nose. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt a hot and powerful strength course through her arms into her chest and then her legs. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright, defined yellow.

Jack and she looked at the fighting both feeling the power course through them. Jack looked at the creatures attacking Dean and Sam with hatred and anger. One of the creatures burst into flames as he made his way toward them. Lena, on the other hand, pushed herself from the ground as she felt more strength go through her veins. She turned to the black car that made its way onto the field. Derek stepped out of the car with Malia, Mason, and Corey. The Djinn that Dexter was chasing in the truck saw them and smirked. He ran towards the bleachers and at the last second dove out of the way. Dexter crashed into the bleachers at full force. The Djinn looked at Lena as he made his way to Derek.

A low, animalistic growl came from Lena as she ran towards him. Just before the Djinn went attack Derek, Lena tackled him to the ground. Derek looked over at them and looked in shock at Lena's glowing eyes. He also watched as she drove her nails into the Djinn's skull. Malia's roar snapped him out of his thoughts as he was about to be attacked a nearby ghoul.

Lena looked down at the Djinn as she removed her hands from his head and grabbed the leg of a vampire. She rammed them into the ground, breaking their neck in the process. Another burst of energy cracked through her. Her eyes started to glow blue as she turned back to the Djinn. He was back on his feet and was looking at her with fear. This wasn't something he was expecting.

_It wasn't in his plans._

Lena let out a roar before she drove herself into him. He felt himself start to fall back, but he quickly caught himself and flip back onto his feet. He looked back Lena who was circling him. Her eyes countinued to glow and her teeth seemed to grow sharper. A low rumble came from her throat. _A warning._ She swung at him, revealing claws, as he jumped back. He shook his head and his tattoos began to glow once again.

"So you're half=werewolf and half-angel. So what?" Power ingulfed him as he was surrounded by blue flames. "I am all powerful! Touch me and _I_ gain control."

Lena roared back at him. One that was deep and powerful and caused the Djinn to faulter. She charged at him and knocked him down, avoiding his skin. This time he did hit the ground, but he felt anger fill him instead of fear. More blue fire appeared around him as he swung his leg out. It nailed her right in the stomach and caused her to stumble back. Her mind was clouded as another low snarl broke through her teeth.

"You can't win, Selenophilia." Another growl came as a reaction to the name. "Not when we have been planning this longer than you've had these abilities." The flames around him flickered as they grew brighters and taller. "I've had these for years!" Lena bent down and for a moment the Djinn thought she was surendering. _For a moment._

He looked down at her as she looked up. Her eyes glowing blue and brighter than the flames. Her teeth grew sharper and her bones shifted into different places on her face. She opened her mouth and let out a roar mixed scream. The Djinn and all of his followers looked at her in fear as they felt a burning sensation in their chest. The Djinn in front of her started to glow red from his chest until he exploded. The other creatures felt all power leave them as they looked at their fallen leader, who was now ash. Soon, they were all running away from the area.

Into the woods. Into the street. Everywhere, but the field.

Scott looked at Lena who was still on the ground with glowing blue eyes. Scott walked up to her and knelt in front of her.

"Lena, you still there?" He rested a hand on her shoulder. It was a moment before her eyes returned to normal. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt her bones move back into place and her teeth retract. She released the breath she was holding in. Scott sighed as he held her close, thanking God that she was okay.

"That hurt," She commented after a few moments passed.

"I bet." They both stood up and looked at the people around them. Lena looked among them as her face fell. She quickly scanned all of them again. Then looked at her crashed truck still against the bleachers.

"Dexter!" She yelled as she ran to the driver's side of her truck.

The hood was bent back and the windshield was shatter. She looked and saw her uncle's head leaning on the steering wheel. She pulled at the door with no prevail. Then her eyes glowed yellow and she pulled the door off the truck and threw it to the ground. Her eyes returned to normal as she pulled her uncle out of the truck. She put her head down on his chest and heard nothing. Her eyes watered slightly as she sat up.

Dean knelt down on the other side of him and started compressions. He continued to do that, but there was no response. Derek knelt down beside her and clasped her shoulder. She didn't look away from her uncle's lifeless face as she began to cry. Minutes passed when Sam finally went to his brother and shook his head. Dean stopped and looked over at Lena. She continued to cry as she shook her head. _Not believing he was gone._ She grasped his hand and squeezed it. His hands were already cold. She gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed yellow. A loud, brief roar erupted from her, and suddenly, Dexter's head shot up as he gasped for air. They looked at Lena and Dexter in disbelief. Except for Dean and Sam.

"Weirder things have happened," Sam commented.

"You aren't wrong," Stiles replied. Dexter looked around confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well... you died. I saved your life and you owe me a new truck." Dexter looked at Lena's truck and then back at her.

"But _what_ happened?" Lena smiled, knowing what he meant.

"We won." Dexter smiled.

"We won?"

"We won." She laughed.

"We won!" He shouted throwing his hand into the air, causing the rest of them to laugh. "It's over and we won!"

"Well, I won. _You_ totaled my truck." Dexter pulled Lena into a side hug. He drove his fist into her hair and dug it into her scalp.

"I'll get you new fucking truck."

"You better."


End file.
